Love, Compassion, and Trust
by shadowritergirl
Summary: When Kyoya is attacked, he loses faith in his ability to Beyblade. When a knew girl steps into the picture, will she be enough to draw him out of his misery? She has a rare, legendary Beyblade with great power. As she tries to get Kyoya to fight again, she also has to protect him from the ones who attacked him. Not to mention try to come to terms that Madoka likes Kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

The green haired boy lay in the alleyway, his breathing labored. It hurt to to breathe with each breath.

Kyoya Tategami. The Beyblader for Leone. One of the Legendary Ten. The most feared boy in the group.

Except... Now... He was bloodied and bruised, laying on the pavement. It hurt to move.

There was no doubt that he had some broken ribs. That was determined when he took in each and every breath.

He knew he had broken ankle and a possibly shattered wrist. He knew from the pounding in his head that had he had a concussion.

His cell rang. He winced as he reached for it with his good arm.

He didn't hide the pain in his voice as he answered.

"What?" It was hardly above a whisper.

_"I've called you a thousand times! Where- Wait a second. What's wrong?" _Gingka's voice came loud and clear through the speakers.

"I- I got jumped."

Silence. "Madoka's working on your position. We'll be there as soon as we can."

The line went dead.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Ginkga, Yuki, Madoka, Benkei, Kenta, Chris, Aguma, King, and Tithi were standing at the window to Kyoya's hospital room.

"Who did this to Master Kyoya?" Benkei asked, his voice meek.

"Some gang, was all I was able to get out of him. But did you hear the nurse when she told us his injuries?" Madoka asked, her face neutral, but eyes shining with worry.

"Broken ribs, concusion, shattered ankle, broken wrist, internal bleeding... When I find out who did this, I'm not even gonna hold back! I'll unleash Pegasus to his his potential!" Ginkga exclaimed, looking at the still form of his friend. He frowned, thinking about something.

"Madoka, can you pull up any video footage in the alleyway?"

* * *

"The Black Panthers. One of the most norturious gang members, most hated rival to The Face Hunters." Madoka paused from her reading. "They must've recongized Kyoya and assumed he was still part of the gang!"

"Or they knew about the gang disbanding and decided to attack him out of pure anger and hatred." Benkei sighed.

"Come on boys." Gingka said, walking down the hall to the elevator. "Madoka, you and Tithi stay here in case Kyoya wakes up."

"Right." Madoka nodded.

"Of course! I know I may not like him, but Kyoya is hurt and I'll be here when he wakes up!" Tithi said.

"Let's go guys." Gingka said, walking out the door with the others trailing behind him.

* * *

Kyoya groaned, his head slamming with pain. "Ow..."

"Kyoya?" A voice asked. Kyoya's eyes flew open, adjusting to the darkened room.

"Madoka? Where- Ah!- am I?" Kyoya got out between gritted teeth.

"Hospital. Where the good people will take of you!" Tithi's voice piped up. His shadow climbed up on the side of the bed, his eyes looking down upon the hurt boy.

Kyoya shot up in bed, ignoring the heart monitor beeping wildly at his panic, the protests of his two friends, and the pain erupting in his body.

"_Hospital?! Get me out of here!_" Kyoya hissed, his eyes going wild at the same time he was having a half consious flashback.

"We can't Kyoya. I'm sorry! But hey, uh... The guys all went after the Black Panthers- Revenge mission I think." Madoka laughed, uncomfortable.

At the word 'revenge' Kyoya relaxed and layed back down. He growled and winced in pain as he did so.

"Tithi, stay with Kyoya while I go get a nurse." Madoka told the little boy.

"Not a problem!" Tithi smiled. When Madoka left he turned to Kyoya, his head turned to the side.

"Not a problem, huh kid? I thought you hated me." Kyoya smirked lightly.

"This... thing... has changed my way I see you. I thought all you were cold and bad, couldn't be beaten. But after you were attacked and I saw you... hurt and in pain... I thought to myself, 'Maybe there's more than to what meets the eye.' So... yeah." Tithi murmured.

Kyoya listened to the boy's words, frowning. His eyes were closed.

"You're right kid. There is more to my story than what meets the eye... Even I don't know the full of it." Kyoya sighed, wincing when the pain in his ribs erupted into a fire at the action.

"Kyoya, I got some pain reliever pills and water for you. Take 'em and they ought to help." Madoka said, quietly entering the room so as not to cause his head anymore pain.

"Thanks." Kyoya muttered, gratefully swallowing the meds.

"Go back to sleep. The others will be here when you wake up." Tithi yipped.

* * *

"And they _ran like hell_ man. I don't even think they looked back!" Gingka was just finishing the story of how he and the guys had defeated the Black Panthers.

"Sounds like what they'd do. They'll lie low with their tails between their legs before they come back up." Kyoya grinned.

"Oh, Kyoya! I have a surprise for you!" Benkei said gleefully, running in.

"Kyoya!" A girl with pale skin, black hair with dark green streaks in it, green eyes, and dark clothes rushed in. Kyoya's heart skipped a beat upon seeing this girl.

The girl enveloped him in a hug, saying, "I was so worried about you when I heard the news! Are you okay?"

"Kurai Ippiki Tenshi Shi. What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked.

"Am I not allowed to see how my cousin is doing?" The girl asked, eyes shining with worry.

* * *

**Kurai means 'darkness' **

**Ippiki means 'lone wolf'**

**Tenshi Shi means 'angel of death'**

**Put all of these things together, you already know what my OC character is gonna be like**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally! Outta the hospital! Guess what I got you!" Kurai smirked, reaching into her tote bag and pulling out a familiar green Beyblade. "Leone!"

Kyoya stared at the device, then turned away. "If I couldn't defeat the Black Tigers, what's the point of me even being a Beyblader?"

Kurai froze as her cousin's words as he limped away on his crutches. She tapped her ears, as though testing if she had heard right.

Yep, I did, Kurai thought.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you aren't going to Beyblade anymore?! It's practically your life!" Kurai shrieked, rushing in front of her cousin. "I swear if that gang left you with _permanent_ brain damage, I'm gonna let out Raven on them!"

"No Kurai. I meant what I said. What's the point if low lifves like them beat me up? Or do you not see the crutches and brace?" Kyoya swerved the girl.

Kurai stood in the sweltering sun in the middle of the parking lot as her cousin limped off towards WBBA.

* * *

"Kyoya! How are you doing?" Tithi asked, running up. His eyes shined with concern.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine if you're not going to-"

"Finish that sentence, I'll kill you."

"To continue Beyblading!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Have you gone mad?!" Gingka yelled. "Who am I gonna have constant battles with!?"

"You're the best of the best! I've worked hard to bring fame to your name!" Benkei exclaimed.

As everyone demanded answers to their questions, Kurai frowned, thinking. An idea popped into her head.

"Alright, QUIET!" Kurai roared. Everyone fell silent.

"As soon as Kyoya gets better, I'm teaching all of you- I repeat, _all of you_, even the unwilling- how to fight." "We already do." Gingka objected.

"She means with your body." Kyoya said, quietly. "Punches, kicks, defensive and offensive stances."

"Right. And I _do mean_ it, if you don't do so willingly, I _will_ drag you to each and every practice." Kurai growled, turning around and walking down the hall.

* * *

A month later found the group on the roof, waiting for Kurai and Kyoya.

"I'm not doing it Kurai! Forget about it!" Kyoya shouted, digging his feet into the cement ground.

"I won't do it!" "You asked for it!" Kurai shot back.

She circled around behind her cousin, got into a stance, and jumped in the air, her boot going for Kyoya's head. Kyoya whipped around, his hands pushing against Kurai's foot, shoving her into a nearby wall. Kurai ran out of the dust, circling Kyoya faster and faster. She was testing him.

She knew that he couldn't keep up with her speed. She knew he'd have to trust his instincts. She knew as long as he was standing, he wouldn't back down.

Kurai ran up behind her cousin, hoping that he wouldn't hear her silent footsteps.

How wrong she was.

Kyoya whirled, crossed his arms, and grabbed both of his cousin's fists in the palms of his hands. He pressed his fingers down on the pressure points in her hands, making her cry out and jerk back, out of his grasp.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to today! I got it! Just don't kill me!" Kurai objected.

"Good." Kyoya sighed, turning and walking back inside the building.

* * *

Kyoya held Leone in his hand, running his fingers over the blades. He sighed.

How could I have let my gaurd down? I did so great against Kurai. HOW?! Kyoya kicked himself in his still healing leg, feeling better at the pain it caused him.

Kyoya looked at the brace on his wrist. The therapist said as long as he didn't strain his luck with it, and kept the brace on, he could still Beyblade.

Sighing, Kyoya picked up the remote to his entertainment system and turned it on full blast, the mindless rock music coming from it.

Several minutes later, a Beyblade burst the door open and went to back to the owner.

"Ryuuga? What do you want?" Kyoya growled, irritably.

"Turn that noise off. I'm trying to sleep." Ryuuga snapped back.

"Make me!"

"Don't test me!"

"Punk."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

It was as if a wrestling bell that was unseen went off. The two boys lunged at each other, punching, kicking, snarling and growling.

"What the-" A shocked Kurai yelled out in surprise as Ryuuga was sent tumbling backwards and to the ground at her feet by a well aimed kick from Kyoya.

She stared at the older teenager then looked towards Kyoya, who stood with his hands in his pockets.

"You okay?"

"I guess."

"I'm not! What did you teach that brat of your cousin anyway?"

Kyoya snarled and took a step foward, but Kurai beat him to the target.

Kurai took a step behind Ryuuga and launched her steel toed combat boot foward, smirking when she heard the sound of leather against flesh, followed by a shout of pain as she hit Ryuuga on the back of the head.

"Alright! I'm gone!" Ryuuga was on his feet and down the hall in seconds.

Kurai looked back to a smirking Kyoya, then they both burst out laughing.

"So, think you wanna train after all?"

"Yeah... For a while at least. I'll leave when I want too, understood?"

"Understood, little cousin." Kurai threw an arm over the green- haired boy's shoulder. "Understood."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuuga paced his room, unable to go back to sleep. He couldn't sleep because his thoughts were on Kurai. What was it about her?

Ryuuga stopped as the others came back from training.

He saw the green- haired Kenta bound towards his room through the door window.

"Ryuuga! Ryuuga! Open up!" Kenta fell to the floor as Ryuuga flung the door open. He scrambled to his feet, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up kid?" He paused. "How'd practice go?"

"It was cool! You should've seen how Aguma was beat-"

"Aguma? Beat? HA!"

"Kenta! Tell him and I'll unleash Kronos on you!" Aguma shouted from down the hall.

"Is that proof?" Kenta snickered.

At that moment, Kurai walked by, head held regally as she listened to Kyoya as he was talking about something. Ryuuga watched the girl as she walked by. Kurai caught his eye, smirked at him, then focused her attention back on Kyoya.

"I even beat Tithi in a match!" Kenta smiled.

"Nice job kid! Proud of you! Keep it up, you might be as good as the K cousins."

"The K cousins? Who're they?" Kurai asked, suddenly whipping around a few feet away from the door.

Ryuuga made a silent motion for Kenta to get in his room. The boy did, frowning.

"Oh, just the two damn bitches I'm looking at now." Ryuuga slammed and locked his door as Kyoya and Kurai lunged for the white- haired teen.

"Haha! Nice one Ryuuga!" Kenta laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't repeat it to anyone." Ryuuga muttered, a slight smirk on his face. He listened to the pounding on his door. "Get comfortable. I'd say they're not gonna leave anytime soon."

* * *

"Damn him!" Kurai said to herself, pacing her room later that night. "What is it with that guy?"

Kurai heard sounds on the roof, courtesy of Fernis.

"What the hell?" She wondered aloud.

She went up the stairs, and opened the roof door, a gust of wind blowing her hair to the side. Kurai's eyes widened upon seeing Ryuuga practicing graceful, almost flawless, punches and kicks.

As she watched, she quietly analyzed him, watching his moves. She saw some mistakes, and she thought weather or not she should speak up.

After a few more minutes, Ryuuga paused, taking a break.

"Maybe you should come to practice tomorrow. It'll be up here at one. Just a suggestion." Kurai said, turning back around as he turned to her. "It's an open offer after all."

* * *

"Ryuuga! What are you doing here?" Kenta asked the next day, seeing the white- haired teenager as he walked into the hot sun on the rooftop the next afternoon.

"Came to see what all the talk is about." Ryuuga shrugged.

"Come on! Now! Stop resisting!" Kurai dragged a very irritated and unwilling Kyoya.

Kyoya looked over the group, his eyes resting on Ryuuga. He smirked suddenly, his foul mood finding a potential outlet.

"No need to tell me twice." He jerked out of his cousin's grasp.

"Okay. Little different today. But... Kyoya, I want you to choose who you wanna fight first. Today's all about seeing your oppenent's moves before they attack, so you can block." Kurai said putting her hands on her hips.

"Gladly. Easy. No contest, Ryuuga." Kyoya smirked.

Ryuuga rolled his eyes and huffed, taking his white jacket off and tossing it towards Kenta, who caught it easily.

"Who's gonna go first?" Ryugga crossed his arms.

In answer, Kyoya ran foward, attacking.

Kurai let out a squeak of horror when she saw how things would happen.

Kyoya attacked like a battering ram.

Ryuuga struck like a viper.

* * *

Kurai watched in awed terror at the fight before her. Her eyes went from Ryuuga's moves, to the emotions crossing Kyoya's face.

Suddenly, Ryuuga kicked out towards Kyoya's slightly healed ankle. Kyoya yelled out in pain, horror, and anger. He fell hard on his left wrist- the one that was still wrapped in a brace.

Kurai heard the sickening crack as the brunt of his weight was taken on that wrist.

"Kyoya!" Kurai yelped. She rushed foward. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!"

"No, not fine. Come on. We're taking you to the hospital."

Kyoya's eyes widened in fear. "NO! Please!"

Kurai froze, hearing the barely controlled fear in her cousin's voice. She looked at the boy, seeing the waves of anxiety roll of him.

"Okay, okay. So we won't go to the hospital." Kurai saw how Kyoya relaxed slightly. "But we need to see how bad that ankle and wrist is damaged."

"There's a medbay in the building. We can take him there." Tsubasa spoke up.

"Let's go." Kurai stood, helping her cousin to her feet and supporting him down the stairs.

Please, Kurai thought. Don't let this be the worse.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's your wrist that concerns me." Tsubasa frowned, looking at the X- Rays on the glowing screen. "It was broken, but now... It looks shattered."

"Great!" Kyoya sais sarcastically. He hissed in pain when Kurai fingered the broken limb. "Stop that!"

"Stay here. Tsubasa, be prepared for either me and Ryuuga to be coming in, or just one of us coming in." Kurai whirled out of the room.

* * *

"HEY! Ryuuga!" Kurai shouted, storming across the roof to where the teenager sat on the edge. "Physical or Beys?"

Ryuuga sighed. "Beys."

"Alright then." Kurai smirked. "You may be the Dragon Emperor, but I'm the Wolf Queen. So be ready to loose." Kurai whipped out her black and gold Bey and put it in the launcher. Ryuuga stood and did the same, his face neutral.

"LET IT RIIIIIIP!" Kurai and Ryuuga shouted. Their blades shot out and clashed with each other.

Madoka screeched in awe. "It's Fernis1! It's the only Bey of it's kind. It's said to be more powerful than the Ten Legend Bladers put together!"

Ryuuga heard this and growled, shouting, "Go hard L'Drago!"

"Full power Fernis!" Kurai roared. The blade glowed black, sparks flying as it pushed against L'Drago.

L'Drago suddenly shoved against Fernis, knocking her back. Kurai growled.

"Alright, Fernis! Secret move 25!" Kurai shouted, her voice determined.

Everyone watched as the center of the Bey suddenly opened up, ten spikes shooting up and traveling down the length of the Bey. The ends pointed outward.

"Amazing! Fernis is in a defensive _and_ offensive mode! It'll be impossible to destroy her now!" Madoka exclaimed, typing on her mini- laptop.

"Just give up already. So you won't have to suffer the humilation of losing." Kurai drawled.

Ryuuga stared at the girl for a few seconds, momentarily disoriented. He got over it and snarled.

"L'Drago! Special move: Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!" Ryuuga roared back. The Bey hit Fernis full power, but it wasn't Kurai's Bey that was blown back, but L'Drago herself.

Ryuuga's Bey was blown back, laying on it's side, at Ryuuga's feet. He looked, from L'Drago to a smirking Kurai- who was tossing Fernis up in the air and catching her again- shocked.

"Told you to just surrender. Guess you are stubborn." Kurai turned to walk away, but was stopped by Ryuuga's voice.

"Good match. Guess I could learn a few things from you." Ryuuga suddenly blew past her.

Kurai grabbed the eighteen year old's arm.

"You wanna learn?" She whispered. "Outskirts of the city, north. Midnight. Tell anyone, I'll be sure to show no mercy and kill you."

Ryuuga didn't doubt the threat.

* * *

Kurai sat, polishing her Bey, her face tilted to the night sky. She chuckled to herself as she thought of the song _Runnin' Outta Moonlight_.

"Yep. I'm a true country girl, that's for sure." Kurai said to herself.

"I'd be inclined to agree if it wasn't for the dark, city attire." A boy's voice said.

Kurai jumped as Ryuuga was suddenly sitting beside her.

"Geez. You could warn a girl." Kurai grumbled.

\"Where would the fun be in that?" Ryuuga chuckled.

"You bring L'Drago?"

"Never go anywhere without her."

"Get up. I'm not gonna stop for a few hours."

* * *

Ryuuga heard someone knocking on his door the next morning.

He growled and pulled both a blanket and pillow over his head. He was still dressed in his jeans, shirt, and boots from the night before; He had been tired to even change when he got back.

"C'mon Ryuuga! It's time for practice!" Kenta shouted outside the door. "Please!"

Ryuuga snarled again. He heard Kenta fall silent.

"Ryuuga! If you don't get your ass out of bed and in this hallway in the next five minutes, I will come inside your room and drag you on to the roof!" Kurai Tenshi Shi snapped.

Ryuuga muttered under his breath, "Yeah right."

Five minutes later, the door burst open and Kurai stormed in, yanked the pillow and sheets off of a shocked Ryuuga, grabbed his wrist- being sure to press down on the pressure point- and drug the teenager out of the comfort of his room, up the stairs and on to the roof.

"OW! Let go! What the hell has gotten into you?" Ryuuga yelled, stumbling as Kurai pulled him on to the roof.

"Just for being suck a smart alec, you get to fight me today. Ready stance." Kurai snapped.

She stood with her hands on her hips and her feet spread, waiting for the first move.

Ryuuga growled, and lurched foward. His fist went flying for Kurai's temple.

Kurai ducked, rolled behind Ryuuga, stood, and started to send a kick in between Ryuuga's shoulder blades.

Ryuuga whirled, grabbed Kurai's ankle, and twisted her leg. Kurai fell heavily on her side. Kurai growled, and brought the heel of her boot into Ryuuga's stomach, smirking in satisfaction upon hearing the grunt of pain escape from Ryuuga.

Ryuuga staggered back, winded. He gasped for air, wincing in pain. He definetly had some broken ribs. Kurai was also gasping for air. The two glared at each other, then lunged at the same time.

Kurai sent a well- aimed punch directed at Ryuuga's jaw, glad to hear Ryuuga snarl in anger and duck behind her, quickly grabbing her in a headlock. Kurai shrieked in defiance, and shoved back, her right foot kicking hard on Ryuuga's leg.

He hissed and let her go, but no before punching her in the temple. The two put distance between each other, hunched over, panting. They each had a cut over their eyes, and a busted lip, blood pouring from the wounds.

"Damn it! Why won't you go down?!" Kurai spat out blood. Ryuuga merely laughed bitterly in response.

Kurai growled and lunged again.

Ryuuga bent back, landing on his hands and kicking up, his foot successfully catching Kurai's shoulder and knocking her back. She fell on to her back as Ryuuga fell back on to his feet.

Ryuuga stood towering over her. He half smirked, half smiled as he held his hand out. Kurai glared, but took, letting Ryuuga pull her to her feet.

"Rule number five for me," Ryuuga started, "Survival isn't all about Beyblading. You gotta know how to fight too."

Kurai merely grunted in response before turning to the others, who wore shocked to awed expressions.

"Practice over for today. We'll resume again Saturday." Kurai said, walking across the roof and down the stairs.

She didn't say anything else. She didn't need to.

It was clear that this was the first fight she had lost in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Madoka yawned as she finished fixing Fernis and L'Drago. When Kurai had said she wanted her to fix her Bey, Madoka had thought she would faint in honor. She had gladly said yes.

The door to her workshop opened and she looked up to see Kyoya limp in on his crutches. He looked tired and irritated.

"Kyoya! What are you doing here?" Madoka asked. "Did Leone get scratched?"

"No. I just wanted to get away from the talk about Ryuuga and Kuari fighting about who's the better fighter. It's giving me a headache." Kyoya sighed.

"Yeah. Too bad you weren't there. It was a pretty good fight." Madoka smirked lightly.

"So I hear." Kyoya sighed.

"Do you know what Kurai's Bey is?"

"No."

"The one and only Fernis1!"

"You're kidding right? Isn't supposed to be more powerful that the Ten Legendary Bladers put together?"

"Yep!"

"Damn! I never knew she was the one who possessed that Bey."

"Some secret to keep from her family."

A silence fell over Kyoya. Madoka saw the flash of hurt and betrayal on his face.

"Oh! Did I bring up a touchy subject?"

"No, no. No. You're fine."

"Don't try me. I know something's wrong. Tell me."

Kyoya stared at the brunette. She was hard to persuade otherwise once she got her mind set to something.

"It's none of your business."

"Kyoya Tategami." Madoka leaned foward, eyes blazing. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I promise I will do the unexpected."

Kyoya looked at Madoka. He leaned to where their noses were almost touching. "It's none of your business."

Madoka growled, and suddenly leaned in, her lips finding Kyoya's. His eyes went wide.

"Two more chances. Then I'll be really ticked." Madoka said flatly, turning and walking into her room, leaving a shocked Kyoya.

* * *

Did I really just kiss Kyoya? Madoka thought as she lay in bed a few moments later. I knew I had feelings for him, but... So much I'd just outright kiss him without warning?

Madoka fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Kyoya cringed when he heard Ryuuga and Kurai still argueing.

Really? He wondered. They're still going at it?

"Hey! Cuz! Do I smell perfume on you?" Kurai suddenly asked, distracted from her conversation with Ryuuga. She strode foward. She leaned foward and sniffed. "Madoka?"

"No! I mean- I was just talking with her!" Kyoya prayed she wouldn't look closer.

Kurai frowned, then shrugged. "Okay whatever."

Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief and limped back to his room, thinking, Too close.

* * *

"That was weird." Kurai murmured, more to herself than Ryuuga.

"Probably just got done making out with that mechanic." Ryuuga smirked.

"Shut up!" Kurai playfully pushed the boy away from her, a grin on her face. She turned to the kitchen, listening to Ryuuga's laughter.

Damn him! Why do I like him so much? Kurai thought.

"You want something to drink?" Kurai called, getting herself a coke.

"Nope!" Ryuuga's answer came back.

"Yeah well, guess what? You're getting one anyway." Kurai got another drink out of the fridge and handed it to the boy.

"I said I didn't want it." Ryuuga muttered half- heartedly. He took the drink and gulped thirstily.

"Sure you didn't want it." Kurai rolled her eyes. She stared at the teenager, watching relief pass through his amber eyes.

A stray strand of his red hair fell over his eyes. It took all of Kurai's willpower not to push it out of the way.

Ryuuga finally finished his drink and crushed the can.

"Is your hair a natural color? Or did you dye it?" Kurai asked before she could think not to. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

Ryuuga looked over at her, amused.

"Natural. What about yours?"

"Dyed." Kurai admitted, wrapping a strand of her green streaks around her finger. "I did it in Kyoya's honor when I heard that he-" Kurai cut off, knowing she shouldn't continue.

"That he what?"

"Uh... Nothing. It's nothing." Kurai said, quickly.

Ryuuga looked over at the girl, not believing her. "Yeah right."

"No. I- I can't really tell you. What it was with Kyoya, was also about me, so it makes i- it kinda personal." Kurai whispered, standing up and walking to the window over looking the city.

"C'mon. You can tell me." Ryuuga persuaded.

"I really wish I could. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"The threat that hangs over my head everyday, all day." Kurai seethed, angrily. "Sometimes I wish I could just kill him!"

"What threat? Kill who?" It was evident Ryuuga's interest was piked. He was suddenly beside Kurai, head tilted to side, eyes shining with curiousity.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Kurai didn't know what it was. But she... _trusted_ Ryuuga for some reason.

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then get ready for the horror story of a lifetime." Kurai said, her green eyes looking into Ryuuga's golden ones.


	6. Chapter 6

"It all started when I was only ten, Kyoya was five at that time. I remember coming for a visit to see him. He answered the door and I was pretty shocked.

"His hair was matted and tangled, he was so thin... And he looked as though he hadn't slept in a while.

"I heard his dad yell at him, a curse and a few other words. I don't remember a time that I had felt such rage and anger. I remember storming into that house to his dad.

"I saw red when I saw him just... Just laying on the couch, flipping through the TV and food cartons littering the floor and furniture. He was leaving his own son to die. To fend for himself...

"I don't remember what happened next, but Kyoya told me I was almost like a monster. What I do remember was that when I finished with his dad, he was a bloodied pulp, and he had a knife embedded in his shoulder- something I had done."

Kurai paused, tears filling her eyes as she thought about that night.

"You don't have to-" Ryuuga began.

"No. I- I need to get this off my chest. I've been holding it in for about seven years." Kurai whispered.

"Long time."

"I got Kyoya out of that hell house, but not before I let him get some of his things, including Leone.

"We ran. Sometimes Kyoya was so weak I had to carry him. He really had gone through a lot of physical and emotional trauma.

"When we came on the outskirts of Metal City, I was carrying Kyoya at the time- he was sick a cold and strep throat. I was taking him to the hospital and was more focused on him than I was my surroundings.

"I got jumped by the Black Tigers. They had been sent by Kyoya's dad. They yanked him out of my arms and pinned me to a wall. They made me watch as they beat him... As they hurt him... As they _abused_ him.

"_And I couldn't do a thing to help him._"

Ryuuga leaned against the glass, thinking.

"Yet somehow, you beat them and got Kyoya help."

"That's when I became a Wild Animal."

"A Wild Animal?"

"Mm- Hm. There's the Wild Beys, the Myth Beys, and the Domestic Beys. I'm one of the Wild Animals, as well as Kyoya. Gingka doesn't know it, and I'm about to tell you, but you two are part of the Myth Beys."

Ryuuga pulled L'Drago out and looked at the dragon symbol embedded on the top.

He sighed.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah. This." Kurai suddenly leaned up on her toes, her lips finding a shocked Ryuuga's.

"Night Ryuuga." Kurai whispered in the teenager's ear before disappearing into the shadows of the room, presumably to her room.

* * *

On Saturday morning, the group met on the roof, waiting on Kurai.

Even Ryuuga was there.

"Okay, okay! I'm here! I had to make sure no one wasn't in their rooms!" Kurai sighed, coming through the doors. She looked drawn out and not in her usual spunky attitude.

Kurai wore black jeans, a dark purple long sleeve, a leather dog collar with spikes, her usual combat boots, skin tight leather gloves, and instead of her haid being pulled up in it's usual high ponytail, it was down.

All of that still didn't hide the fact that she was in obvious pain.

"Kurai!" The shouts echoed off the buildings as the girl suddenly collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Kurai! Kurai! Talk to me cuz!" Kyoya helped the girl to her feet, supporting her left side. Ryuuga was on her right side in an instant.

Kurai was already unconsious.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kurai ran. She didn't look back. She could hear the sound of pounding footsteps behind her, but she didn't dare stop._

_White hot pain shot up her right leg. She let out a scream of pain and horror._

_Kurai flipped over, eyes wild. She shoved herself to her feet. She ignored the pain and continued on._

_"Kurai! Kurai, wake up!"_

* * *

Kurai shot up in bed, ignoring the fire hot pain erupting in her ribs, panty and sweaty. Her eyes were wild and unfocused.

"Kurai? Are you okay?" Kenta asked, his head popping up on the side of the mattress, brown eyes shining with worry.

Kurai looked at the thirteen year old, a small smile on her face.

"Is Kyoya or Ryuuga around?"

* * *

Kyoya was pacing the hall like a caged lion. Ryuuga's fingers sparked occasionally as he gripped his Bey.

"Ryuuga! Kyoya! She needs to talk to you two!" Tsubasa said, poking his head in the a hall. He yelled as a blur of white, black, green, and orange blew by him into the medbay.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Black Tigers." Kurai said before either boy could ask. Her arm was thrown over her eyes, shielding them from the bright lights.

Kenta could see the anger in both boy's eyes. He yelped and dove under the bed as the shouted out their anger.

"How did they get to you?!" Kyoya yelled.

"Didn't you fight back?!" Ryuuga growled.

"They caught me by surprise. There were too many for me to take on. They- They wanted Kyoya. I- I think your dad's after you." Kurai whispered.

"Let them try! That bastard won't get near me!" Kyoya seethed.

"Ryuuga? Wh- What do you think?" Kenta asked wearily, poking his head up.

"Revenge. Tonight." Two simple words, yet they meant so much.

Kurai shivered as Kyoya agreed. Those two would make a _very _dangerous pair.

* * *

"I _can not believe_ that I let you two tag along!" Ryuuga grumbled, running across the roofof a warehouse and jumping to the next.

"Cousin!"

"Friend!"

Ryuuga sighed and slowed to a stop. Kyoya and Kenta halted on either side of him.

"We wait." Kyoya said, voicing Ryuuga's exact thoughts.

Kyoya stood and walked over to where Ryuuga was sitting, watching the streets below.

"What did she do?"

"Hm?"

"What did my cousin do to make the stone cold Dragon Emperor do something without a fight?"

Ryuuga was silent.

"Told me about your past with your dad and the Black Tigers. And kissed me."

Kyoya blinked, shocked.

"All three?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Last Thursday."

Kyoya frowned, thinking. Ryuuga turned, curious as to why the boy was silent. Kyoya smirked at him.

"What?"

"That's her move."

"What move?"

"Her invitation for you to make a move on her."

Ryuuga started to respond, but was cut off by a scream.

_"RYUUGA!" _Kenta's scream sounded out.

_"KENTA!" _Kyoya and Ryuuga shouted.

* * *

Kenta yelped as he was yanked from the trash pile he had landed into.

"Well, well! One of Kurai and Kyoya's little friends." The man's breath smelled of alcohol, and his grip on him was painfully tight.

Kenta whimpered as the man pulled a knife out and drug it down his arm.

"Pathetic."

"Let me go. Please." Kenta whined.

"Say goodbye."

_"RYUUGA!" _Kenta howled, his eyes on the silver blade as it glinted in the moonlight.

A hand knocked the knife out of the man's grasp.

"Trying to murder a helpless little kid?" Ryuuga snarled, standing protectively in front of the thirteen year old.

"He's my son's and niece's friend! He deserves to die!"

"And I'm their friend too!" Ryuuga jumped back, whipping out his launcher and L'Drago.

"Full power L'Drago! Knock him back!"

A wall of flames blew up, making the man stumble back, screaming.

"Go Kenta! Kyoya's waiting!" Ryuuga roared.

Kenta did as told, not looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ryuuga! Are you okay?" Kenta asked the next morning when his mentor finally walked in.

Ryuuga stared at the sling that held Kenta's arm before turning away, cradling his left arm against his chest.

"You're hurt!"

"I'm fine. You should be more worried about yourself."

"Ryuuga." Kurai said from her place on the couch, eyes still focused on the TV. He right ankle was propped up on some pillows. "If you're injured, go to the medbay."

Ryuuga sighed a growl, but turned in the direction of the medbay.

Everyone turned to Kurai, who didn't meet anyone's gaze.

Kyoya was the only one smiling at her.

* * *

Kurai lay in her bed, thinking.

Does Kyoya know? If he does, is he mad at me for not telling him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"It's open!" Kurai called.

The door opened and Ryuuga poked his head in.

"What if I had been one of the Black Tigers?" He teased seriously.

"Would've grabbed my pistol harpoon and stabbed of shot you or both."

"Grisly." A pause. "I like it."

"Mm- hm."

A silence fell over the two, in which Kurai broke.

"Your hand and wrist, am I right?"

"Yeah." Ryuuga sighed and stepped inside the room, leaning on the door as he closed it. He stared at his arm in disgust.

"Therapy'll help with that."

"Like I'm going to the doctor." Ryuuga snorted, sarcastically.

"I can help." Kurai sat up and opened the shades and curtains blocking the sun. The light filtered through the window. Kurai sat back down on the bed. "Come here."

Ryuuga frowned, but walked foward and sat opposite of the girl. He saw how she winced visibly when she saw his left arm wrapped in gauze all the way to his elbow, as well as a wrist brace.

Kurai gently took off the straps holding the brace together.

"Copy my movements, kay?"

"Sure."

Kurai held her hand out, balling it into a fist.

Ryuuga mirrored her movements. He flexed his wrist back when Kurai did.

Kurai uncurled her hand and spread her fingers. When Ryuuga unfolded his, she pressed her hand flat on his.

Before she could react, Ryuuga grabbed her hand, and pulled her close to him, his lips instantly on hers.

Kyoya told him! Kurai dimly thought, before submitting to the kiss.

* * *

Unlike everyone else, Kyoya was quiet when Kurai walked in with a skip in her step- and her fingers interlocked with Ryuuga's the next morning.

"WHEN?!" Madoka squealed, ambushing the girl.

"Yesterday." Kurai chirped. Ryuuga began to roll his eyes, but was stopped by an elbow in his ribs.

Kyoya was the source. He motioned his head towards the hallway.

The minute Kyoya shut the door, he whipped around and pinned Ryuuga to the wall.

"You hurt her, I'll hunt you down and kill you in a slow, painful death. Clear?" Kyoya growled, eyes blazing.

"Crystal." Ryuuga whispered, grimly.

"Good. 'Cause I really hate repeating myself." Kyoya let Ryuuga go as a shriek of joy sounded out.

* * *

Madoka drug Kurai out of the room, blowing by Ryuuga and Kyoya when they walked in.

"What's with all the screaming?" Kyoya asked.

"My dad's sending us all on vacation. Going to the beach." Gingka said, rubbing his temples.

"Joking, right?" Kyoya demanded, eyes wide.

"Nope."

"Kurai'll go wild." Kyoya grumbled.

"Wild? Wild how?" Ryuuga arched an eyebrow.

"She's practically Fernis herself. She can hear and smell things we can't. Kinda like-" Kyoya was interrupted.

"Kinda like Ryuuga did with a tiger once!" Kenta spoke up. "She uses the powers of her Bey!"

"Exactly." Kyoya said.

Ryuuga merely chuckled in amusement.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurai stood at the edge of the path, smirking. She watched as Kyoya and Ryuuga faced off Gingka and Tsubasa in a volleyball match.

Not far from the net, Kurai caught sight of a lime green haired boy.

Great, Kurai sighed. He's upset he can't do anything.

* * *

Kenta sat in the sand, watching the volleyball game.

Kenta sensed someone sit beside him.

"You wanna play, right?" Kurai asked, slipping her black sandals off.

"So badly." Kenta sighed.

Kenta glanced at Kurai, who was staring at Ryuuga's lithe form, hitting the ball over the net with his good arm.

"You know, I've noticed how you've seemed to up in your endurance in a fight." Kurai paused. "You mind telling me how?"

"...I've been training for cross- country." Kenta mumbled.

"Good sport. Helps in a lot of things." Kurai said thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why train for cross- country?"

"I could barely endure following Ryuuga a few months ago. So why not? If he sees that I'm trying hard, maybe he'll let me come with him on some of his missions."

Kurai listened to the younger teenager. "There's probably another reason that he won't let you go."

"What?"

"Too dangerous."

Kenta sighed. "Yeah. Maybe."

"Whoo! Yeah man!" Kyoya shouted. The two looked up to see Ryuuga and Kyoya high five.

Kurai chuckled.

"Never thought I'd see those two get along."

"I know."

As the four boys made their way to the group, Kurai gently elbowed Kenta.

"Tell him." Kurai whispered, standing and running out into the water, not caring if she got her clothes wet.

Ryuuga sat down on the sand beside Kenta, sighing heavily.

"You enjoying yourself kid?"

"Yep." Kenta murmured.

"Something's up. Tell me." Ryuuga said.

"When will you let me go with you on one of your missions?"

"You wouldn't last."

"Danger or endurance?"

"Both."

"I can handle it! Kurai says I'm getting better in endurance! And I think I prooved I can handle danger last week! Give me a chance! Please!" Kenta shot back.

Ryuuga frowned. Before he could respond, a blast of sand went up and someone grabbed him.

* * *

Kurai heard the shouts, even underwater. She resurfaced, turning to the beach. She growled upon seeing the Black Tigers and some kid dressed in white and yellow.

"Johannes!" Madoka groaned.

"Lynx? Really?" Kurai sighed.

Madoka nodded.

"Stay here." Kurai commanded.

Kurai swam around behind the group, where her bag was located. She stayed pressed to the sand, her hands digging into the canvas and pulling out her launvher and Fernis. She flinched when the audible click sounded out.

Johannes whirled, a meow coming from him.

"So _you're_ Mr. Kitty Cat? Not very scary."

"Mrow? Watch it! I'll swat you like a mouse!"

"Bring it furball! I'll send the fur flying!"

"Gladly, _dog_!"

_"Let it riiip!"_

Fernis and Lynx clashed, sparks flying.

"Alright Fernis! Secret move 10!" Kurai shouted.

Fernis' rotation track suddenly extended, spikes shooting out, longer than the top of the Bey itself.

"Meow! Just like a dog, you're wearing a dog collar!"

"And just like all cats, you'll run from a dog! Fernis attack!"

"Mrow! Kitty don't like!"

"Too bad! Tough kibble!"

"Just kidding! Look at where my Lynx is heading!"

Kurai gasped. She'd been so focused on her enemy, she hadn't noticed the Tigers had gotten to her friends.

And Lynx was going full blast straight toward them.

* * *

Kenta watched from his place in the bushes, watching the Bey battle.

When he saw Lynx go straight for his friends, he was filled with unimaginable rage.

"NO! I won't allow it! Go Sagittaro!" Kenta shouted, launching his Bey straight into the path of Lynx.

In a burst of golden light, Kenta's Bey hit Lynx, sending it flying into the water.

Sagittaro flew back into Kenta's hand.

"Ha! Nice going!"

"No! Not the water!"

"Get him!"

"Fernis! Special move: Lightning Jaws!" Kurai roared, whipping her arm foward, a burst of black light surrounding her Bey.

A wolf burst from the Bey, golden with black eyes. It snarled, and black clouds were suddenly in the sky. Hurricane winds blew, sand blinding the Black Tigers. Thunder crashed, the ocean's waves slamming onto the shore, and lightning struck the beach.

At that moment, lightning struck each of the Black Tigers, making them disappear.

"That. Was. _AWESOME!_" Kenta exclaimed, eyes shining.

"Was it? I didn't notice!" Kurai scoffed, catching a smoking Fernis. She turned to a shocked Gingka. "Call your dad. We're leaving. Now that the Tigers know where we are, they're gonna keep coming at us until we leave."

Kurai turned and walked up the path to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

Gingka threw his souitcase into the storage of the hovercraft. sighing.

"WHAT?!" Kenta's voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see the boy, who was standing with Kurai- whose back was turned to him.

"What do you mean you're not coming with us?!"

"Red flag!" Kyoya said, grabbing his survival backpack- which he always insisted on bringing- and running to stand with his cousin. "I'm going with you!"

"Same here!" Ryuuga called, also grabbing his backpack and running up to the girl.

"Where Ryuuga goes, I go!" Kenta spoke up, clutching the straps of his backpack.

"No." Ryuuga and Kyoya said at the same time.

"Yes." Kurai hissed, her eyes and tone of voice daring the boys to argue with her.

"Oh, yeah!" Kenta whooped.

"Now let's go." Kurai disappeared into the woods, hardly giving any time for the three boys to catch up with her.

* * *

"Now that Johannes is part of the Tigers, you kids need to train even harder." Ryo was pacing, agitated. "In both Beyblading and physical. GO!''

Everyone was either on the roof or in the practice room in record time.

Kurai, Kenta, Kyoya, Ryuuga. Whatever you're doing, good luck, Gingka thought, running into the training room and activating the pop- up holograms and unleashing Pegasus to his full potential.

* * *

"So... Where are we going?" Kyoya panted from below his cousin.

The group was climbing up a mountain wall. They had been in the hot sun for nearly two hours now- and only Kenta had been able to keep up with the teenage girl, even if his arm was still wrapped in gauze.

"Seriously... Kid. How... are you... holding up?" Ryuuga gasped out, nearly ten feet down from Kenta.

"Well... Isn't my _endurance and strength _enough of a clue?" Kenta shot back. Ryuuga cringed at the comment that sounded like an insult.

"Yeah... Sorry I didn't believe you." Ryuuga murmured.

Suddenly, Kurai shouted out. "Kenta look out!"

Kenta froze at the unmistakable sound of a hiss. He slowly turned around, seeing a King Cobra rose to it's full height and it's hood flared out.

"No. Sudden. Moves." Kurai commanded, slowly making her way back down. "When I get to you, take my hand and jump."

Kenta didn't respond. But instead, he took up what looked like a fighting stance and looked the snake right in the eye.

"Ohhh, bad idea." Kurai said.

"Don't be stupid!" Ryuuga growled.

"Quiet." Kenta whispered. He moved his head and body to the left- the cobra did the same. Kenta moved to the right, the snake mirroring him.

"Oh." Kyoya breathed, pulling himself up beside Ryuuga. "I see what he's doing. He's hypnotizing the snake so he can get away. Only snake whisperers can do stuff like that."

"Snake whisperers?" Ryuuga demanded.

"Yeah. Kurai told me she saw something in Kenta from day one. So she's been training him with him. So small snakes, then working his way up to bigger and dealier- but not posionous."

"So... This is a first time encounter?" Ryuuga muttered.

Kyoya simply nodded.

"Kenta. Take my hand. Now." Kurai murmured, her hand outstretched to Kenta.

In a way that seemed like it was part of his moves, Kenta reached out and took Kurai's hand. He broke the eye contact and jumped up a full seven feet from the cobra, landing on Kurai's back.

"You two are going to have to go around and look out. I forgot to warn you- This is Killer Cobra Mountain. See ya at the top!" Kurai called down, climbing with the agility and speed of a wolf.

Kyoya and Ryuuga looked at each other, then back at Kurai and Kenta- who had already disappeared over the top of the mountain.

_**"KURAI!" **_The shouts echoed off the wall face.

* * *

"About time you two showed up! Not that I was getting worried." Kurai teased, looking into the fire. She felt the death glares she was getting from the two boys.

"How the hell could you do that to us? Your cousin and boyfriend? Hello?!" Kyoya demanded.

"She was only teasing man. Give her a break." Ryuuga huffed, sitting beside the girl, leaning back on his arms and crossing his ankles.

Kyoya growled, but snapped out of it when he saw Kenta asleep on the opposite side of the fire. "Just because he's asleep, I'm gonna let it pass. Next time, maybe not."

"Whatever." Kurai shrugged, laying her head on Ryuuga's shoulder, soaking in the fact that he didn't push her away, but instead wrapped his arms around her and leaned against the tree she had been leaning on.

Kyoya made a disgusted, retching sound. "I swear if I have to deal with you two acting like this, I'm gonna go mad."

"Then just turn around. Jerk." Kurai sneered.

Kyoya bit back a few choice remarks, but threw his backpack on the ground and turned his back to the fire and the couple- growling softly when he heard Kurai and Ryuuga talking to each other and laughing quietly with each other.

God, I hope this mission doesn't take forever, Kyoya thought, before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurai moaned softly, shifting in Ryuuga's arms when the early morning sunlight. She peeled her eyes open, revealing her emerald green irises.

"Morning sleepyhead." A voice said in her ear.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with, _Scaly?_" Kurai teased.

Ryuuga flinched good naturedly. "No need to tie me with my Bey. So what if it's a dragon?"

"And dragons have scales."

"Go figure."

A silence enveloped the two. In the distance, Kurai saw birds fly up from the trees, startled. She tensed.

"Wake Kenta. Now." Kurai whispered, standing and grabbing her backpack and walking over Kyoya. Ryuuga did, not questioning her reasons.

"Kyoya. Kyoya get up."

"Five more minutes." Came the sleepy reply.

"NOW!" Kurai hissed, snatching her cousin's pack from under his head and beating it vicously on his head.

"I'm up!" Kyoya snarled, taking the pack back from Kurai and stumbling to his feet.

Kurai turned to Ryuuga, who had a still sleepy Kenta in arms. Kurai bit back a curse, knowing it'd only alert their enemy.

"C'mon." Kurai said, running for the trees, opposite of the approaching person.

As they ran, Kurai slowed slightly, looking behind her to see who it was.

Her heart stopped when she saw two familiar Black Tigers emerge from the woods.

* * *

"Great job Yuki! Let's take a break!" Gingka called, catching Pegasus, quickly.

"Thanks Mr. Gingka! It's an honor to train with you!" Came the response.

"No breaks!" A voice snapped, suddenly.

Everyone jumped. All heads snapped to the far concrete wall, seeing a projected form of Kurai. It looked like she was running.

"Listen. There's a couple of Tigers following us. Some old friends of mine. They're the most powerful- If Kyoya's dad is recruiting some of the more powerful ones... Well, please just don't let me down." Kurai explained, before ending the connection.

* * *

By the time Kurai caught up to the boys, Kenta was on his feet, going at a flat out sprint.

Suddenly, they came to the edge of a gully. The wall leading to the bottom was slanted.

"Ohhh, I knew my skateboarding lessons would come in handy one day!" Kurai smirked, jumping in the air and landing on the ground, her left leg stretched straight out, the other bent at an angle. She turned to three shocked boys.

"Well? You coming or what?"

The boys quickly followed, making Kurai turn back to the bottom of the gorge. She had to laugh slightly when she heard the screams of fear and horror. They really were wussies- Well, maybe not Ryuuga.

When she was about ten feet from the bottom, she jumped, landing precisely on the flats of her feet- strangely, like a cat.

The boys weren't so lucky. They tumbled to a stop, hitting their heads and becoming tangled in each other.

"Oh, ouch. That's gonna leave a mark." Kurai winced.

"Says Catwoman." Kenta snapped, kicking Kyoya's leg off of his. Kyoya let out a strangled yelp.

Ryuuga was more lucky. He jerked up as Kenta's small fist came towards his face, successfully dodging the blow. He scrambled to his feet, brushing himself off.

"You have _got _to teach us how you e_ven do that stuff_." Ryuuga muttered, sighing.

"All about balance and agility." Kurai smirked, looking up at the top of the cliff. Her good mood faded and her eyes widened when she saw the two Tigers standing at the top. One shouted down.

"What's the matter, Kurai? Scared?" A black haired boy shouted.

"In your dreams, Iwao! It seems you and Oniaku are the ones that are scared! Too scared to come after me? I thought you were Tigers! You two put new terms to the meaning 'scaredy cats!" Kurai yelled back.

Kurai whipped around and bolted off, the others right behind her as she listened to the curses of her two frie- _former_ friends.

Kurai bit her tounge, remembering how those two boys that had betrayed her. She had been young and stupid. Immature and silly. She hadn't seen the signs that they would backstab her. That the scars would mark her for life.

After about thirty minutes of running, Kurai spotted a tunnel. Her heart soared. She sharply curved in, yanking in Kyoya and Ryuuga, Kenta having already ran in.

"Okay... No beating... around... the bush." Kyoya panted.

"Who... were those... guys?" Ryuuga finished, equally winded.

"Iwao and Oniaku. Some old friends turned enemies of mine." Kurai said bitterly. She would've added a few choice words, had Kenta not been there.

Kenta seemed to sense this and covered his ears suddenly. Almost immeadiatly, Kurai let it out.

"Those two sons- of- bitches out there goddamn fucking betrayed me when I was only seven! I made sure to give them a helluva run for their lives when I found out! When I finally caught up with them, one would've thought they were being damned to Tartarus!" Kurai snarled, her eyes going flat black- whites and all.

Kyoya and Ryuuga cringed away, instinctively.

"Sorry." Kurai sighed, eyes and attitude returning to normal.

"No problem."

"Totally understandable."

"Can I uncover my ears now? Not that it did any good; I still heard." Kenta said.

Kurai flinched. She should've known it wouldn't've worked. "Sorry kid."

"Oh, no problem. I've heard and been called worse." Kenta shrugged. Everyone turned to him, surprised looks on thier faces. "What'd I say?"

"You said you'd been called worse." Kyoya frowned.

"What'd you mean?" Ryuuga demanded.

"Oh. Um... I really don't wanna talk about it." Kenta shifted uncomfortably.

Kurai walked foward and knelt in front of the boy. When she had first arrived, she had noticed her wore jackets- no matter how hot. She had only been suspicious, but now... Could he really be suggesting what she hahd suspected.

"Kenta... Were you abused?" Kurai whispered, hardly daring to say the word.

Kenta stared at the girl, shocked and horrified. She had guessed spot on. He adverted his eyes, mumbling, "Sorta..."

Ryuuga went off like a bomb.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurai watched Ryuuga pace like a caged animal several hours later. He was still riled up about what Kenta had said to them and shown them the scars and burns on his arms.

Kenta had hesitantly admitted that his parents were part of the Black Tigers- only because they hated the fact that he Beybladed.

That had sent Ryuuga literally up in flames.

"Ryuuga." Kurai called softly. "Will it help you let out some tension if we battle?"

Ryuuga looked at the girl. She had her head cocked to the side.

"It'd help a little, a guess." Ryuuga sighed.

"Then let's go!" Kurai drawled, standing and running past him into the woods.

* * *

Ryuuga could only smile as he followed.

"Feel better now?" Kurai asked later, putting her launcher up.

"Not really." Ryuuga muttered, also putting away his launcher. He walked over to a nearby boulder and lay on it, looking up at the stars. "Just tired now."

"Well... That's better. I suppose." Kurai said thoughtfully. She sat next to him, crossing her legs, also looking up at the night sky. She suddenly chuckled.

"This reminds me so much of-"

"Randy Houser, _Runnin' Outta Moonlight._ I know." Ryuuga agreed, readily.

Kurai suddenly began humming.

**Don't you worry 'bout getting fixed up**

**When you wake up, you're-**

Kurai faded off, hearing Ryuuga begin... Singing?

**"Pretty enough**

**Look out your windows at that cloud of dust, that's my headlights, that's my truck**

**Come on baby, don't you keep me waiting**

**I gotta go, I've gotta a reservation**

**Tailgate for two underneath the stars, kiss on your lips when you in my arms."**

"Time out! Are you really... Singing?!" Kurai demanded.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. Just... I never thought... You could..." Kurai stumbled.

"I did a little singing as a kid." Ryuuga shrugged.

"Little is an understatement. You sound as though you've been singing all your life." Kurai complimented.

"Eh." Ryuuga shrugged again. He sat up, his arm wrapping around Kurai's waist. She leant into his embrace, sighing contentedly.

Within moments, she was asleep.

* * *

Ryuuga stayed still, Kurai's breathing telling him he was asleep. She had had a long day. She deserved the sleep.

But, that meant he would have to carry her back to camp. Not that he cared.

Shifting one of Kurai's arms around his neck, he slipped an arm under her legs and his other under the small of her back, lifting her in the arm. He began walking in the direction of the camp, being careful as to not jostle the sleeping girl.

Just as he reached the camp, he realized, something was off.

Horror struck him like a bolt when he saw that Kyoya and Kenta, fully awake, but tied up and gagged, with the two Black Tigers from earlier that day standing beside them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake her up, your little friends will be dead before you blink." One of them said. "So just set her down- Gently, I don't want her waking up."

Ryuuga narrowed his eyes, a low, territorial growl rumbling in his chest- just loud enough to make Kurai stir. Another low growl made her snap awake, jerking on her feet, out of Ryuuga's arms and pull her launcher and Fernis out.

"Iwao and Oniaku. Didn't think you were this low." Kurai growled, clicking Fernis into place. Lowering her voice, she said, "Ryuuga, stay behind me."

"Are you- Heve you gone crazy?!" Ryuuga hissed. "No way in hell am I leaving you at the mercy of theses two!"

"Don't argue!" Kurai muttered, seeing the two Tigers whip out their Beys.

"But-" Ryuuga started.

"I said _NO!_" Kurai roared, her eyes going full, flat black as she whipped around. Her teeth had enlongated into fangs.

Ryuuga took a step back, startled.

Kurai turned back to the Tigers.

"Now," Kurai purred. "Where were we?"

The clashes of the three Beys and tremors were sure to be heard and felt across the country.

* * *

"What was that?!" Masamune yelled, balancing himself on the hallway wall, desperately trying to get to Ryo's office.

"Felt like an earthquake!" Yuki shouted back as another tremor was felt.

"C'mon! Let's see what my dad says!" Gingka shouted, running down the hall.

As soon as everyone had gathered, Ryo pulled up a satellite video. "It's Kurai, Kenta, Kyoya, and Ryuuga!"

"Battling those two Black Tigers she told us about!" King cut in.

"We need to get there and help! They won't stand a chance!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Tsubasa! Kids! Take the hovercraft! Go!" Ryo commanded.

Everyone whirled out of the room, bounding up the stairs to the roof, hoping and praying they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Kenta or Kyoya should've helped her. Had it been me here, I would've heard them and snapped into action, Ryuuga thought a near half hour later. He was creeping through the woods to the two tied boys, hoping to free them

Kurai was still battling Iwao and Oniaku.

He was behind them now. He dropped to his hands and knees, stalking foward. He exhaled in relief when neither Tiger took notice of him.

"Stay quiet until I untie you." Ryuuga whispered, making the boys jump. "Then we'll help Kurai."

Reaching into his boot, he pulled out his penknife, slicing through the ropes.

As if lightning had struck all three boys, they snatched up their launchers and Beys, launching them out.

"Special Move: Lion King Crushing Fangs!"

"Special Move: Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!"

"Sagittaro, Secret Move: Death Arrow!"

Kurai couldn't decide weather to be happy or angry. But she readily put her own into the mix.

"Special Move: Lightning Jaws!"

The four Beys hit head on to the Tiger's. When the dust cleared, everyone and every Bey was still standing.

"Combine our last moves! Now!" Kurai shouted.

"Legendary Beys, combined Special Move: Life Lightning Crushing Arrow!" The four bladers yelled out.

This time, Oniaku and Iwao retreated.

* * *

"We're too late!" Yu exclaimed, seeing the torn up forest.

"Who won?" Gingka wondered.

"Kurai and the boys." Tsubasa said, kneeling down to the ground. "You can tell from the tracks of their Beys and footprints. No drag or scuffle marks. Looks like out group went north."

"Do we-" Yuki began.

"No. They know what they're doing. We'd only intefere or get in the way." Aguma interrupted. Everyone turned to him, surprised or startled.

"Okay then." Gingka shrugged. He looked back at the wrecked clearing.

Pleas guys, Gingka thought. Be careful.

* * *

"I _CAN'T_ BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO... SO..."

Kurai trailed off, unable to come up with a word.

"Helpful?" Ryuuga suggested.

"Stupid and irresponsible, more like!" Kurai snapped back, venom in her voice.

Ryuuga cringed at her anger.

"You know, had it not been for Ryuuga, you wouldn't've known there was trouble. We wouldn't've been able to help you. So, why don't you consider yourself lucky and. Just. Shut. The. Hell. Up." Kenta snapped, startled with himself.

Did I really just say that? Kenta thought.

Ryuuga and Kyoya's eyes widened and eyebrows went up. Kurai blinked, shocked out of her wits.

Kurai turned and walked off a few steps, tears flowing silently down her cheeks.

"I... need to be alone for a while." Kurai whispered, running off.

She prayed nobody would follow her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ohh, way to go kid! Just great!" Kyoya said, sarcastically.

"Hey! I was telling the truth!" Kenta shot back, angrily. His brown eyes flashed.

Ryuuga moved between the two, putting a hand up to each of the boys.

"Woah there! No need for a fight. Kenta... did have a strong point-"

"Ha!" Kenta smirked.

"But... You shouldn't've hurt her feelings like that-"

"Ha!" Kyoya whooped.

"Although, I was the one who started this whole thing." Ryuuga finally finished.

Both boys grumbled under their breath. But they knew full well that Ryuuga was right.

* * *

Kurai sat at the edge of a nearby creek, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head burrowed into her elbows, sobbing quietly.

Suddenly, something was put around her shoulders.

"You okay?" Ryuuga asked.

"Define okay." Kurai muttered, wiping her eyes, refusing to show weakness in front of her boyfriend. Ryuuga. The world known Legendary Blader. Keeper of L'Drago.

Ryuuga wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. Kurai slipped her arms around his ribcage. Ryuuga froze for a moment before slipping his other arm around her waist.

Ryuuga held her like that until she looked up at him. He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't be upset at what I'm about to do." Kurai whispered.

"Depends on what-" Ryuuga shrugged, cut off by Kurai's lips clashing fervently on his.

Ryuuga froze... For all of anout five seconds. Ryuuga wrapped both of his arms around Kurai's petite waist, pulling her closer to him.

Kurai felt Ryuuga's tounge press against her lips, wanting access. She smirked mentally, deciding to give her boyfriend a hard time.

She didn't expect him to _bite _her. She yelped against his mouth, startled.

Ryuuga took his chance and slipped his tounge into her mouth, caught off gaurd when she began battling him dominance.

Kurai pushed against him- not hard, just enough force to push him to the ground.

Just as they broke apart, a sarcastic voice said, "Gee! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

Both teenagers looked up to see a very disturbed- and irritated- Kyoya Tategami, arms crossed and eyes narrowed to slits.

"Uh..." Ryuuga fumbled.

"Oh, shut up. Not like you didn't love it!" Kurai said, taking off his jacket and beating him with it.

"Hey!" Ryuuga protested, snatching the jacket from the girl's hands. "Cut it out!"

"You want to be killed slowly, Ryuuga?" Kyoya growled.

Ryuuga stood up faster than a cobra striking, crossing his arms, and huffing. "No..."

Ryuuga heard Kurai yelp in fear and air whistling. He looked up just in time to see a fist hurdling towards his face.

Kurai winced in sympathy when she heard the sound of flesh on flesh.

Then she saw Ryuuga begin to rear back and that action spurred her into motion.

"Hey! I'm not gonna be the one to explain to Kenta how and why you two beat each other up! Speaking of which, where is Kenta?" Kurai asked, stepping in between the two boys and grabbing Ryuuga's fist as it flew towards her. She twisted around, twisting Ryuuga's arm as she squeezed his fist- hard. She took pride when she heard the seething of pain come from him.

"Right here!" Kenta said, coming out of the trees. "I'm uh... Sorry for what I said earlier. And if I hurt your feelings."

"That's okay Kenta. You were angry. I understand." Kurai smiled.

"You do?" Kenta's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Nothing to be ashamed of- Well, I take that back. Watch your language. I know it slips out sometimes, but still..." Kurai trailed off, releasing Ryuuga from her grip and tripping Kyoya as he moved towards the white and red haired boy.

Kyoya grunted as he fell to the ground. "Ow..."

"Get over it." Kurai snapped back.

"Shut up." Kyoya muttered, hoping she didn't hear.

He forgot she had embraced Fernis' powers.

* * *

"I can't. Believe. I lost. To you." Tsubasa sighed, after training with Yu later that night.

"Hey! Practice makes perfect!" Yu shot back, grinning.

"Best two out of three?" Tsubasa suddenly asked.

"You're on!"

Just minutes into their training, did the alarms go off of the WBBA headquarters.

* * *

"You know, Kurai is the only person who makes me want to grab a bag of popcorn, sit back, and enjoy the pummeling she gives her enemies." Ryuuga said, leaning against a tree and watching his girlfriend beat her cousin- who was trying hopelessly to protect himself.

"Me too!" Kenta smirked, also watching the fight.

"Well, well! Glad to see that I can take two people out at least!" A voice said behind the two boys. Both whirled to see a knife flashing at them.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryuuga reacted quickly. He shoved Kenta out of the way. But he wasn't quick enough to dodge the weapon himself.

With a cry of pain, Ryuuga fell to the ground, his arm bleeding freely.

"Ryuuga!" Kenta cried in fear. "Kurai! Kyoya!"

Both teenagers were up and ready in a flash.

"Dad." Kyoya growled, pulling his launcher and Leone out. "I thought for sure Ryuuga had finished you off."

"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" A woman asked, stepping out of the shadows. Kenta yelped and scrambled back, his eyes wide in horror.

"Mom!"

"Hello _son_." The woman spat back.

"Kyoya. Take Ryuuga and get out of here. Kenta, go with him." Kurai commanded, slowly.

Kyoya growled, but lifted Ryuuga up, supporting his uninjured side. Kenta only too hapily followed.

"Now." Kurai said, pulling out a double serated hunter's knife out. "To settle family matters."

* * *

Tsubasa and Yu tore through the halls, rushing towards Ryo's office.

Tsubasa heard talking and immeadiatly skidded to a halt. He grabbed Yu's shirt collar, clamping a hand over his mouth when he began to protest.

"Hush. Tigers." Tsubasa hissed.

Yu nodded, suddenly very quiet.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, making Tsubasa shove Yu into a nearby closet. He quickly pulled his launcher and Earth Eagle out, holding his breath.

As soon as one of the Black Tigers rounded the corner, Tsubasa sent Eagle flying.

"Ha! Weak attempt!" A voice said behind him. Before Tsubasa could turn around, someone had knocked him unconsious.

Yu tried to keep from screaming in fear and horror. He watched through the cracks as the gang member that had materialized behind Tsubasa knock him unconsious.

"Hmph. I though this kid would've put up a better fight. Looks like I was wrong." The black haired boy said, pulling a set of handcuffs out. "Here. Let's put him in this closet till boss gets here."

Yu's mind went into panic overdrive. He dove behind a stack of cardboard boxes just as the door opened Tsubasa was tossed inside.

With a growl and a hiss, Yu heard Tsubasa wake up just as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Will Kurai... Be okay?" Kenta asked, watching Kyoya inspect Ryuuga's knife wound.

"She's strong. Don't worry." Kyoya said, distractedly. He rummaged in his backpack, pulling out some bandages and a cloth. "Use your water and wet this towel. Quickly."

Kenta pulled one of his water bottles out, dampening the cloth with the liquid.

"Now, if he snaps awake, try and hold him down." Kyoya said, pulling a bottle of antiseptic out.

Kyoya was wary as he cleaned the wound, only relaxing when he finished dressing the gash.

Kyoya exhaled in relief, glad that the knife hadn't hit any fatal spots.

"Now what?" Kenta asked.

"Now? We get some sleep until Kurai gets back." Kyoya said, laying down.

He had no idea how long they would have to wait.

* * *

Kurai jumped back several feet, growling when she heard a voice in her head.

**Need some help?** Fernis asked.

_No._ Kurai snapped back.

**You know you won't win without my help! **

Kurai hesitated, ducking as Kyoya's dad swiped at her with a blood drenched knife. She saw red as she remembered the blood was Ryuuga's.

Kurai was knocked into the creek by a kick to her abdomen.

**You were saying?** Fernis murmured.

_Help me out here._ Kurai sighed, growling when she felt the transformation begin.

When she reopened her eyes, she was closer to the ground. She looked at her feet- now paws with razor sharp claws.

**There you go!** Fernis said, happily.

_Don't get used to it._ Kurai crouched, then pounced, barking, snarling, and growling as she attacked.

Within moments, Kurai had sent the leader and first- in- command of the Black Tigers running.

She turned back around, following her friends scents to where they were hiding.

She was pretty sure the Black Tigers wouldn't mess with them for a while.

* * *

**I need help on names for Kyoya's father and Kenta's mother. HELP! OC's appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

Yu stayed quiet, unsure if he should announce his presence.

"Yu? Still here?" Tsubasa asked.

The boy exhaled, then whispered, "Yeah."

"Wow. You actually did what you were told and where you were." Tsubasa joked.

"Those were the two Black Tigers that Kurai and the guys were battling a few days ago. How'd they get here so fast?" Yu wondered, creeping towards his friend.

"Don't know." Tsubasa shrugged. He sighed, looking down at the cuffs that held his hands in front of him. "Pesky, these things are."

"Hold on." Yu felt around on the ground, yipping in glee when his fingers touched a screw. He lifted the cuffs up by the chain and began picking the lock. Several seconds later, he was rewarded with a click and the cuffs springing open.

"How did-"

"My cousin taught me. He's an expert spy. He... was killed on a mission a few months before Nemesis." Yu murmured.

"Sore subject, huh?" Tsubasa asked.

"Very." Yu said, tightly.

At that moment, there were footsteps coming down the hall.

"I think you'll be very pleased, boss. We have one right here." A voice said.

"Johannes." Tusbasa muttered. "Stay on gaurd."

"Wait." Yu whispered. "Do a surprise attack. Like Kurai taught us."

Tsubasa looked at Yu, eyebrows raised. His unasked question was answered when the door opened and Yu threw himself at Johannes and Kyoya's father, the leader of the Black Tigers himself, Kulo Tola.

"Okay. That was unexpected." Tsubasa said, impressed.

"Let's go." Yu said, running down the halls to Ryo's office.

Tsubasa shook his head in awe.

There's more to that kid than any of us know, Tsubasa thought before tearing after the boy. And I'll be the one to figure him out.

* * *

Ryuuga groaned, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"Lay back down Ryuuga." Kurai said. "You're not well enough yet."

"Don't... Care." Ryuuga grunted.

"Well I do. Lay back down. Now." Kurai growled, irritated.

Ryuuga sighed and did so, his head falling into his jacket that was laying in Kurai's lap. He looked at her, smiling.

"What're you grinning at?"

"The beautiful sight above me."

"Never thought you to be the cheesy type." Kurai chuckled.

"Eh. Worth it. Sometimes." Ryuuga shrugged, wincing when the action caused him pain.

"Want some water?" Kurai asked.

"Yeah." Ryuuga sighed.

Kurai reached into her pack and help the cool liquid to Ryuuga's dry, cracked lips. He drank it thirstily, thankful when relief washed over him as the water went down his parched throat.

"Ugh. Why am I thirsty?"

"That knife was laced with scorpion venom. The antiseptic that Kyoya put on you brought it out of your system and to the surface. Then he washed it out. You're lucky. Another few minutes..." Kurai choked up.

"I would've lost you." She finished in a whisper.

"Hey. I'm here. You're here. Kenta's here. Kyoya's here. We're all here, safe and sound- more or less." Ryuuga murmured, lacing his fingers in Kurai's. She looked at their interlocked hands and shook her head, smiling.

"You're so right. I hate it when you're right." Kurai smiled.

"I know." Ryuuga smirked back.

"Get some rest. You need it. We'll set out tomorrow night." Kurai pecked Ryuuga on the cheek, watching as he closed his amber eyes.

* * *

**You really like that boy, don't you?** Fernis huffed.

_What's there not to like about him?_ Kurai shot back.

**He's. A. Man. I was a queen of the Amazons! Of wolves! Of women who only used men for breeding purposes! For me to be the Bey of a girl who is in love with a man- AH! Repulsive!**

_You know me better than anyone. I didn't always like men. Ryuuga... He opened my eyes to the world around me._

**True. I'll give you that one...**

_Thank you. Now, will you be quiet? I'm afraid that you'll say something that'll make me wake the boys._

**Sure, sure. But we'll resume this discussion later.**

Kurai sighed and shook her head. If she could only get Fernis to see her way, then the two would be in perfect harmony.

But that is only a dream, Kurai thought, bitterly.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time Tsubasa had reached Ryo's office, Yu had already freed the others.

"Im not even gonna ask." Tsubasa said, shaking his head.

"Did you seriously learn all of that from Kurai?!" Gingka demanded.

"No." Yu said flatly.

"Then who?"

"... My cousin..."

"Who is...?"

Tsubasa's eyebrows went up. Gingka was walkung on thin ice. He had just asked a potentially dangerous- and maybe painful- question.

"Do you want a black eye?" Yu snapped.

Gingka glared, trying to keep his temper.

"Thought so." Yu smirked.

"On to the point at hand! How did those four Tigers get into WBBA?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"They walked right in." Madoka replied, pulling up sercurity footage of the front enterance. Everyone crowded around the girl, wanting to get a look.

"Hey!" Madoka exclaimed, pushing everyone back. "I c_an _tell you! You don't have to crowd me!" She turned back to her computer. "Looks as though they rolled in a smoke bomb to distract the sercurity gaurds. That's what set the alarms off."

"But why would the come here? They already knew Kurai and the guys weren't here." King frowned.

"They were after us, obviously." Aguma snorted. "They get us, they get the others. Simple as that."

"It scares me how you know so much about those types of things." Tithi said.

Aguma shrugged in response.

"So what do we do now they're attacking us? We can't exactly Blade without tearing the whole place down." Masamune pointed out.

"We do shifts." Tsubasa said. "Two of us the first two or three hours in the night, then we trade off with another group."

"Sounds good." Ryo agreed. "So, Tsubasa, Yu, take the first two hours. Then Aguma and Tithi, and we'll end it with Gingka and Yuki."

Everyone nodded, dispersing to their room, leaving a calm Tsubasa and a still steaming Yu.

* * *

The next morning, Kurai woke up to a startled shout. She snapped up to see two wolves circling Kenta.

**They have a message for you.** Fernis said. **But you'll need me to transform you.**

_Let's get them away from Kenta first. Kyoya and Ryuuga look like they're about to pass out._

**Good point.**

Kurai stood and walked by the two wild dogs. They sensed Fernis and followed her.

When Kurai was away from the two boys, she let Fernis transform her, immeadiatly understanding them.

Our queen. The biggest, black wolf growled, bowing his head. We bring news.

_What Alpha?_ Kurai asked, her ears perked up curiously.

The smaller, gray wolf huffed, The Black Tigers. They attacked WBBA. But they were forced to flee.

_How many?_ Kurai demanded, standing, her muscles tense.

Silence.

_I said, how many?! _Kurai barked, irritated.

**Woah girl. Calm down.** Fernis murmured.

Four, our queen! Alpha yelped, crouching into a submissive posture

_Which ones?_ Kurai snarled, beginning to pace.

Johannes, Oniaku, Iwao, and Kulo Tola himself! The gray wolf whined.

_His strongest ones..._ Kurai mused. _Interesting. _She turned to the two wolves. _Alpha, I want you and your pack to keep tabs on both the Tigers and WBBA. Update me on a regular basis. Understood?_

Yes, our queen. Both wolves dipped their heads, before running into the woods.

Kurai huffed, had Fernis transform her back, and made her way back to camp.

"What was that all about?" Kyoya asked.

"WBBA was ambushed by the Tigers." Kurai said. "But don't worry, I took care of it."

"With wolves." Ryuuga said flatly.

"And you weren't the least bit scared. Cool!" Kenta smiled.

"Uh... Creepy, more like!" Ryuuga said, still slightly shocked.

"Fernis is a wolf. The queen of wolves, actually. I can talk to wolves and they'll worship me. Kinda cool, really." Kurai explained.

"Did you forget something?" Kyoya asked.

"No." Kurai frowned.

"How about the fact that Fernis can talk to you, mentally? And transform you into a wolf at your command?" Kyoya shot back.

Silence fell over the clearing. Kurai looked like she was about to strangle her cousin.

**See what I mean by men can be annoying?** Fernis asked.

_Yep._

**Shall we?**

_Yep._

**Wolf or Amazon?**

_Wolf, please._

**Coming right up.**

"Kyoya. Run. Now." Kurai said, grimly.

Kyoya tore into the woods as though the hounds of Hades themselves were on his heels.


	18. Chapter 18

Kyoya stormed back into camp, a smirking Kurai behind him. He was covered in bruises and had several cuts and scratches.

"Next time, watch what you say." Kurai drawled, earning herself a death glare.

"Someday, real soon, I'm gonna beat you. Got that?" Kyoya growled.

"Keep on dreaming, pretty boy. That's not gonna happen for a _long _time." Kurai smiled back, devilishly.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Kyoya ground his teeth together.

"What? Pretty boy?" Kurai asked innocently. She sat next to an amused Ryuuga.

"Yes. That." Kyoya spat.

"Oh, well get used to it. The name kinda fits you." Kurai smirked back.

Kyoya snarled and lunged. Kenta intercepted, getting tackled in the process. As Kyoya scrambled to his feet, only to be tripped by Kenta grabbing his ankle.

"Get off!" Kyoya snapped.

"No." Kenta said flatly.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down. No need for you to let your temper get out of hand."

Kyoya and Ryuuga looked at the boy in surprise. He was one to speak wise words, but ones like that?

Kurai chuckled at the two boy's confusion.

"You guys keep him in the dark way to much. You gotta give him some freedom. I see so much potential, where as you two try to protect him more than needed." Kurai grinned.

"Yeah. I see that now." Ryuuga muttered.

"Fine." Kyoya huffed. "But I'm still ticked off at her."

"Is there a reason you should be?"

"... No.."

"Okay then. Why get so angry at nothing?"

Kyoya muttered something under breath- probably a curse as his glare flickered from Kurai to a smirking Kenta.

Suddenly, Ryuuga brought up another subject.

"Wonder when the Tigers will make another move on WBBA?"

Little did the group know, another attack was being launched at that exact moment.

* * *

The alarms blared loudly, deafening everyone as they scattered through the halls.

It was their plan. Split up, it'd make it harder for the Tigers to hunt them down.

Yu panted and skidded to a halt when five Black Tigers surrounded him.

"Aw, man! You gotta be kidding me!" Yu groaned. "Out of all of us, you had to choose me?!"

"Our whole gang is here. Twelve times five, sonny. There's sixty in our group. Five to every person. You'll never get out free." A red head sneered.

"That's what you think." Yu jumped up in the air as two gang members dove for him. He landed on one of their shoulders, and as the Tigers stood, he kicked off, jumping up high and landing behind the group.

"HA! Catch me if you can!" Yu taunted, dashing off.

Hehe. I pulled one over on them! Yu thought, smugly.

He faltered in his running when he heard a boy's yell of pain and fear.

"Tsubasa!"

Yu shouted, running in the direction of the scream.

Please. Don't let me be too late, Yu prayed.

* * *

Tsubasa hadn't expected it. One minute he had been running down the hall. The next, something had tripped him and he had fallen to the floor.

Or _someone._

Tsubasa turned over and came face to face with five Black Tigers. Each held two knives in their hands.

"Well, well. Looks like he wasn't prepared this time!" The black haired boy from the day before drawled, stepping foward.

"What's your obsession with me?" Tsubasa growled. "Everywhere I turn, you're the one that's after me."

"The name's Iwao. Don't remember me?" The boy shot back.

Tsubasa gasped and his eyes widened. _Now_, he realized why this guy was so familiar.

"No. Way. I thought- You're supposed to be dead!" Tsubasa spluttered.

"Funny how things work out, isn't it? I survived that attack you launched. Thanks to my Bey." Iwao smirked.

"What's your Bey?" Tsubasa asked, instantly on gaurd and his feet.

"The one and only Tiger Eye DLX500!" Iwao laughed, pulling an orange and black Bey out.

Tsubasa muttered a curse, realizing he was in deep trouble. The Bey was the only one of it's kind.

"Lemme guess. You wanna battle?" Tsubasa stood up slowly.

"No. All of this was just to distract you."

"Distract me from what-" Tsubasa cut off as white hot pain erupted in his right shoulder. He looked to see a silver blade poking out of his body, dripping with blood.

His blood.

Tsubasa screamed.

* * *

Yu was gasping for breath by the time he got to where Tsubasa was. All exauhstion was replaced by horror and fury when he saw the bloody knife and shoulder as Tsubasa fell to his knees.

"No! Tsubasa!" Yu yelled, running foward. Tsubasa looked up, his face etched in pain.

"Yu! Turn around! Run!"

"Oh, ho! I can easily make this two down! Get rid of him!" Iwao cackled.

Yu saw a knife flashing towards him and he whirled, grabbing the wrist of the Tiger that held the weapon. Another blade came at him and he brought the arm he was holding down, the knife digging into the Tiger's wrist.

The gang member screamed and lurched back, dropping his weapon.

"Why you little brat!" Iwao snarled. He whipped out a ninja star, flexed his fingers, revealing five stars. He hurled them at Yu, who used the knife he had picked up to deflect them.

"Looks like your cousin taught you more than I thought." Iwao murmured thoughtfully.

Rage flicked across Yu's face. "What do you know about my cousin?!"

"Who, that sorry excuse of a spy? What was his name again? Onmitsu Suppa Kanji? He tried to infiltrate us to his company. Wasn't very successful, since that was his last mission." Iwao smirked.

"Why you-" Yu screamed in rage and suddenly launched his Bey, knocking back all of the Tigers, rendering them unconsious at the unexpected event.

Yu caught his Bey and turned to a shocked- and slightly wary- Tsubasa.

"You okay?" Yu asked.

"Aside from the knife in my shoulder, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Tsubasa stood up slowly.

"Good. Now let's see if we can help the others in any way." Yu hurtled past Tsubasa to the stairs.

Tsubasa shook his head and followed.

What the hell just happened? Tsubasa wondered.


	19. Chapter 19

Aguma was fine. In fact, he seemed more than fine when Yu and Tsubasa reached him. The five Tigers that had he had faced off with him had underestimated his strength.

Aguma looked up at the sound of running footsteps. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Tsubasa with a bloody shoulder. But one looke from the silver haired boy said not to ask.

"We need to get to Tithi! C'mon!" Yu shouted. He tore up towards the stairs.

In the stairwell, all three boys froze when they saw Tithi backed into a corner as five Tigers taunted him.

With a yell of anger, Yu hurled himself down the stairs, knocking the gang members into the wall and down the steps.

"Yeah! That'll teach them big bullies to mess with us again!" Tithi hopped around, excitedly.

"Calm down kid. We're not outta the woods yet. We still have-" Tsubasa did the math quickly in his head. "Forty more to take care of."

"Let's go." Yu said, tearing down the stairs.

"Uh, Yu!" Aguma called after him. "Wrong way!"

Yu stopped, turned around, ran back up the steps. "I knew that! What are you guys waiting for?"

Tsubasa and Aguma looked at each other and shook thier heads.

"He may be energetic..." Tsubasa began.

"But when it comes to a fight, it's too much for him to handle." Aguma finished.

"Let's go already!" Tithi said, irritated. He ran after his friend, determined not to be left out any of the action.

* * *

"You doing okay down there?" Kurai called, her voice laced with concern as she looked at Ryuuga's sweaty face.

"I'm fine!" Came the weak response.

Kurai sighed and pushed off the ledge, free falling until she landed on the small outcrop Ryuuga was on.

"Right." Kurai snorted. She turned up to Kyoya and Kenta. "Keep going! We'll catch up with you at the top!"

"Got it!" Kyoya shouted.

"No problem!" Kenta yelled back.

Kurai turned back to Ryuuga, who was scowling with his arms crossed.

"What?" Kurai asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I said I was fine! You didn't have to stop!" Ryuuga shot back.

"Oh, quit your whining! You had scorpion venom in your system, and if you push yourself even after the twenty four hour mark, you still risk either death or a death wish." Kurai snapped, irritated at her boyfriend's attitude today.

Ryuuga's amber eyes flashed and for a split moment, Kurai felt like all animals or people did when they looked into Ryuuga's eyes. Fear.

Kurai snapped out of it and narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nice try. But I'm not one to scare easily." Kurai growled.

"The second person to not back down from my power." Ryuuga huffed.

"Kenta was the first. And that was when he was trying to persuade you to join Gingka and the others. You really do have issues. To try and scare a little kid."

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me."

"Take it back."

"No."

"What?!"

"I said, no. Are you deaf?"

Ryuuga suddenly went up in flames, making Kurai jump back, startled. She had pushed him over the edge.

"Take it back." Ryuuga hissed, his eyes flashing pure red.

"You wanna fight, do you?" Kurai challenged. "Then you're on!"

**Finally! The first fight of the new couple!** Fernis yipped.

Kurai froze completely. What was she _doing?!_ Fighting with Ryuuga?

"Ryuuga. Stop. I'm sorry. I take it back." Kurai murmured, her anger leaving her.

**What?! No you don't! Keep fighting! You're mine! I command you, fight!** Fernis roared.

"Ah! No! No! Fernis no!" Kurai screamed, clutching her head. It was too late.

* * *

Ryuuga snapped out his trance just in time to see Kurai begin glowing purple.

Are you kidding me?! Ryuuga thought, jumping to a higher ledge to watch. Fernis can't possibly consume her when Kurai's gained complete control- can she?

_Asking the wrong person, my prince._ L'Drag hissed. _But yes. Fernis can because of special reasons._

_**Mind telling me?**_

_It's complicated._

_**Try me.**_

What L'Drago told him made his heart stop.

* * *

Kenta and Kyoya looked down at the shouts, eyes widening upon seeing Kurai glowing purple and a black wolf with gold eyes flickering at Kurai's desperate pleas.

"Oh no..." Kyoya whispered. "Not again!"

"Kurai!" Kenta yelled. He started to climb back down but was stopped by Kyoya grabbing his wrist.

"Don't!" Kyoya hissed. "This is Kurai's problem! She has to do it herself!"

"But-"

"I know what I'm talking about! How do you think I got the scars under my eyes?!" Kyoya snarled. He blinked. He hadn't meant for that last part to come out.

Kenta looked at him, surprised.

"Tell anyone..." Kyoya threatened.

Kenta nodded.

Everyone was on edge as they watched the mental fight that they couldn't do anything about.

Finally, after several tense, long moments, Kurai let out a scream of determination, the wolf disappearing and she returning to normal.

More or less, Kyoya thought, bitterly.

* * *

"Kurai! You okay?" Ryugga jumped down, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kurai murmured. She shook her head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I got it under control now."

Ryuuga looked fearful, concerned, and doubtful. "Okay..."

"C'mon. Let's go." Kurai was suddenly up and scaling the wall again.

Ryuuga followed, hesitant, but all the more ready for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Damn you Fernis! Why?!_

**He was making you angry! And he's a man!**

_No excuse!_

**Well, he deserved it.**

_No he didn't! I- You just put him through emotional hell!_

**Whatever. You'll learn one day when you become Queen of the Amazons. Believe me, you'll learn.**

Kurai shuddered. She really hoped that day never came.

It already sucked to have your Bey have the spirit of your-

Kurai's thoughts were cut off by a scream of terror.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurai looked up to see Kenta staring down a mountian lion. The cat was creeping towards him, growling softly.

"Uh, Kyoya?" Kurai asked.

"I can only do king of the jungle. Not any other types of cats." Kyoya replied.

Damn it, Kurai thought. Looks like it's up to me.

Kurai climbed on to a ledge and sighed.

_Fernis?_ Kurai asked tentatively.

**Whatever.** Came the response.

Kurai closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she was a full grown, full blood wolf.

Kurai jumped from ledge to ledge, getting a grip on the smallest of handholds. When she finally jumped to Kenta's ledge, she flattened her her ears, and growled, her muzzle pulling over her teeth.

The cat yowled in anger and lunged. Kurai pounced, meeting the lion halfway.

Kurai used her past fights to her advantage. When the animal moved to sick it's teeth into her neck, she reared back onto her hind legs, making the wild cat turn it's head up and leave it's throat exposed.

Ah, Kurai thought. An opening.

Kurai brought her front paws down, her claws extending as she raked them deep into other animal's soft flesh.

The cat let out one last yowl before it fell to the ground, dead.

**Very impressive.** Fernis praised.

_Shut up. I'm still mad at you._ Kurai snapped back.

Kurai transformed back up, a sigh escaping her when she saw her hands covered in blood.

"Th- Thanks." Kenta stammered, out of fear and shock.

"Don't mention it." Kurai muttered, scaling the mountain wall, pulling herself over the top in mere moments.

* * *

Kurai sat on edge, waiting on the boys. She looked at her hands, shuddering slightly when she started having flashbacks with her first expirences upon finding out that she couls transform into a wolf- and that she was of Amazon heritage.

_**Kurai...**__ A voice whispered in her mind. Kurai whipped around, looking for the source._

_"Who's there?" Six year old Kurai Tenshi Shi called._

**_It's me. The one cared for you until you were taken from you._**

_"Mom?" Kurai whimpered._

**_Yes. I'm with you always._**

_"How?! You're not even here!"_

**_What's my name?_**

_"What?"_

**_My name, Kurai. What's my name?_**

_"I don't know! Our people never called you by name! Just Queen!"_

**_The Amazons, young one! I was called the Amazon Wolf Queen because I was one of the wolves! Of the pack!_**

_"Amazons? The Amazons? That's my heritage?"_

**_Yes, child. Who was the leader of wolves in mythology?_**

_"A goddess. Her name... Uh, Fe... Fi... Oh, Fernis!" Kurai exclaimed._

**_Yes, girl. My name is Queen Fernis!_**

_"You said you would always be with me. What did you mean?"_

**_Look in your hand. What are you holding? What's it's name?_**

_Kurai looked at her hand, looking at her Bey that... Had a wolf on it's face bolt. She was still holding it from her last Bey battle with a strong oppenent; She had ran after the challenge._

_"My Bey. Fernis1." Kurai whispered. She saw the gold wolf emblem glow. "Mom?!"_

Kurai snapped out of her flashback just as Kyoya, Kenta, and Ryuuga pulled themselves over the edge.

"Let's go." Kurai said, standing and walking off, not even giving the three boys a chance to rest.

Kurai heard Kyoya groan in exauhstion, but ignored it.

She had other things on her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurai had yet to falter in her traveling. She kept at a steady pace, not looking back.

When anything came across thier path, she would simply have Fernis transform her into a wolf and run the object that interrupted their traveling off.

How long have we been going? Kyoya thought, dimly. I can't go on much longer. And I can tell Ryuuga can't either.

"Kurai! We need... to stop!" Kyoya called ahead.

"We don't stop!" Kurai snapped back.

"Are you really gonna push us this much?" Kyoya snarled.

"Yes. I am." Kurai responded.

Kyoya stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm not going on then."

"What?" Kurai growled, whirling around. "Are you really gonna defy me?"

"Until you stop- even if it's for a few hours." Kyoya shot back.

"So be it. Ryuuga, Kenta, come on." Kurai said, angrily.

Ryuuga didn't move. Kenta did.

"Ryuuga? You coming?" Kurai asked, not even turning around.

"I'm with Kyoya on this. I'm... Sorry, Kurai." Ryuuga murmured. Kyoya looked at him surprise, but he couldn't deny that he was grateful for Ryuuga sticking up for himself.

"What?!" Kurai roared, whirling around again.

"You heard me. I'm sorry." Ryuuga snapped back.

"I thought I could count on you!"

"You can!"

"Just like my mom said. Men can never be trusted! And I trusted you!"

"What?" Ryuuga was just plain confused now.

"Come on Kenta. We're leaving." Kurai turned back around and stormed off.

Kenta looked back and forth between Kurai and the two boys, standing shell- shocked. He looked at them, sighed, then ran after Kurai.

* * *

Ryo looked up at the sound of an incoming video message popping up on screen.

"Kyoya! Ryuuga! What's wrong?" Ryo asked, shooting to his feet when the two boys appeared on the screen.

"We, uh... Got a problem. You might wanna get the others in the room." Kyoya said, grimly.

* * *

"What?!" Madoka screeched. "How could she do that? How could _Kenta _do that?!"

Kyoya had just finished telling the group what had happened, with Ryuuga filling in places he skipped.

"I know. It was like... She was different person. I don't even know what she was talking about." Kyoya paused. "I didn't even know that she knew her mom."

"She said her mom told her that she couldn't trust men, right?" Madoka asked, typing on her laptop.

Kyoya and Ryuuga both grimaced. "Yeah."

"I got it! Amazonians! The tribe of Amazons located on the Amazon river in South America! It says here that its a group of huntresses, warriors- all women! They worship the goddess Artemis and Fernis! In honor of Artemis, they don't like men- They only use them to carry on their tribe. If the women have a son, they kill them by- Okay, I'm not saying that. But the point is, they practically hate men! As for Fernis, they use wolves to hunt with!" Madoka said.

"What else? She said it was her mom." Kyoya asked, pale. Ryuuga looked like he was about to pass out.

"It says here their last leader, Queen Fernis, had a girl child, but that child was kidnapped when she was only three, when she was practicing Beyblade! And get this- Her Bey was Fernis1!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Queen Fernis? Fernis1? The goddess Fernis? What else?" Kyoya demanded. If possible, he had gotten paler. Ryuuga had turned a little green.

"Apparently Queen Fernis had the ability to transform into a wolf. And all wolves were her subjects!" Madoka said.

Ryuuga fell off screen.

"Well that explians a lot. Why those two wolves didn't tear her to shreds. Right Ryuuga?" Kyoya looked behind him and an expression of irritation flicked across his face. "I'll talk to you guys later. Get as much info as you can of the Amazons. And hurry."

Kyoya ended the connection.

* * *

"Where are we going Kurai?" Kenta asked.

"Straight to the Black Tigers hideout. We're ending this once and for all." Kurai responded.

"Finally!" Kenta exclaimed. "Do you mind if I take on my mom and dad?"

"As long as you leave Kulo Tola to me. He's the leader." Kurai nodded.

"Not a problem!" Kenta chirped.

A few moments of silence ensued.

"Kurai?"

"What Kenta?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course not! Why do you ask?"

"Because of what you said earlier."

Kurai sighed. "That's my mom's opinion. I was only venting my anger. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You definetly upset Kyoya and maybe Ryuuga."

"I'll make it up to them. Believe me. I will." Kurai said, her green eyes flashing gold for a moment before returning to normal. "Now quiet. We've almost reached their hideout."

Kenta nodded quietly.

The moment of truth was closing in fast.


	22. Chapter 22

Ryuuga groaned and sat up to see a small fire in front of him. Kyoya was on the opposite side.

"I'm guessing Kurai hasn't come back?" Ryuuga asked.

"Nor Kenta. She really abandoned us. Or so she thinks." Kyoya smirked. "I slipped a tracker into Kenta's backpack."

Ryuuga fell back on the ground, an irritated moan escaping his lips.

"I know man. I don't like it either. I'm thinking she's going straight towards the Black Tigers hideout. We'll just follow them." Kyoya sighed.

"That's not what I'm upset about."

"Her Amazonian heritage. I've been thinking about it myself."

"Exactly. How could she keep such a secret for so long?"

"Maybe it wasn't as long as we think."

"What are you going on about?"

"Maybe she doesn't remember it from her younger years."

"It is a possibility."

"You feeling up for the final showdown?"

"Hell yes!" Ryuuga shot up to his feet.

"Good. 'Cause that's where we're going."

* * *

"Tsubasa! Kyoya contacted us!" Yu ran in.

"About what?" Tsubasa asked from under the covers of his bed.

"Tigers." Yu said simply.

Tsubasa jumped to his feet. "Where?"

"I got the coordinates." Yu held up a sheet of paper. "Ryo said to take the hovercraft."

"Thanks kid." Tsubasa reached out, only to have the paper jerked back. "Hey!"

"I'm going with you." Yu said flatly. "I want revenge for my cousin."

"No." Tsubasa growled.

"Have fun getting there then." Yu started to tear the paper.

"Okay, okay! You can come!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Yu exclaimed.

"Alright. Let's go." Tsubasa walked up to the roof and sat in the pilot's seat. Yu sat in the co- pilot.

As Tsubasa punched in the coordinates, he looked towards Yu, whose face was grim and determined.

He looked as though he was ready for the final fight.

* * *

Kurai and Kenta stood at the enterance to a cave, both silent. Niether notice the trees behind them rustle as two boys landed in their branches.

Just as Kurai stepped foward, someone tackled her to the side, just as someone else did the same to Kenta.

"Beys!" Kurai snapped at Kenta. Both teenagers pulled their launchers and Beys out just as the moon fell on the figures faces to reveal who it was.

"Kyoya! Ryuuga!" Kurai exclaimed, dropping her arms slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ready for the final showdown, like you." Kyoya shrugged.

"You four aren't the only ones." A voice said. The group turned to see Tsubasa and Yu walk through the bushes. "Need some help? The both of us are on revenge missions- kinda."

"Who for who?" Kurai asked.

"Iwao for me." Tsubasa said, grimly.

"Oniaku for my cousin." Yu growled.

"Kulo Tola for me." Both Kurai and Kyoya said at the same time. They looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion, "Together."

"My parents." Kenta piped up.

Everyone turned to Ryuuga, who held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just along for the ride."

"How many people can you take at once? In both physical and Beys?" Kurai asked.

"Ten Beys, three in a real fight." Ryuuga shrugged.

"Keep as many Tigers as you can distracted, clear?" Kurai demanded.

"Crystal."

"Alright. For us. For our safety." Kurai said, looking at the group before her. "Let's go."

"Let's go!" Came the shouts of agreement.

* * *

"Go Earth Eagle!" Tsubasa yelled, launching his Bey out at an unexpecting Iwao.

"What the hell?" Iwao shouted, blown off his feet.

"What's the matter, Iwao? Too scared to face me?" Tsubasa taunted.

"In your dreams Oroti! Go Tiger!" Iwao launched his own Bey.

"Hey Oniaku! I see you left Dark Nebula! Do you still want to destroy my Libra?!" Yu called, Libra going full blast at the other former Dark Nebular member.

"Bah! I thought you were still wallowing in your grief of theat cousin of yours!" Oniaku shot back, launching his own Bey. "Go hard, Stripes!"

"Full power Libra! Don't give up!" Yu shouted in rage.

"Go Leone!" Kyoya shouted, the green Bey launching for his dad.

"Now, Fernis!" Kurai screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Pathetic, you brats. To try and go against my Flame Star!" Kula Tola laughed.

"Go Saggitaro!" Kenta roared, launching his Bey at a woman and man.

"Ha! We may hate Beyblading, but we knew you'd do that! Go Tigris!" The woman shouted.

"Full power, Saber!" The man called out.

"Ultimate Move, Dragon Emporer Life Destructor!" Ryuuga's voice came loud and clear through the cave.

Throughout the whole room, a dragon circled, fire whipping around the rest of the gang members, cutting them off from the main fight.

_You people will not intefere with my prince's friends. This is a matter for them alone, and they cannot afford to be distracted!_ L'Drago roared.

All around the cave, sparks were flying from the four Bey fights. Flames leapt up to keep the gang at bay.

Suddenly, there were multiple shouts as Tsubasa, Kenta, Kyoya, Yu, and somehow even _Ryuuga _were blown back into the cave wall, their Beys not spinning.

Kurai gasped. She looked horrified.

"Haha! Now it's just you and me! Winner takes all! You win, my group and I will never bother you again. You can even kill us if you like! But if I win... Well, you'll see! Tigers! Stay out of this fight!" Kula Tola smirked, triumphant.

"We'll see. Because I'm about to do the most unexpected move of all!" Kurai shouted, her aura surrounding her, black and gold.

"What- What are you doing?!" Kyoya's father yelled in fear.

"Fool! Mess with my daughter, you mess me, the Queen of Amazons herself! Now suffer the wrath of Queen Fernis!" A voice chortled.


	23. Chapter 23

With a bright flash of black and gold, Kurai changed completely.

Instead of being dressed in all black, she was now dressed in silver camoflauge. Her hair had lost all of her green streaks, replaced with silver. She wore a pair of black combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a black belt to place her launcher and Bey in.

But what caught everyone's attention, was the silver crown with the green, black, and amber jewels embeded in it.

"New look. Can't say I don't like it." Kurai looked at herself. Her voice became slightly older and wiser. "Now where were we?"

"Two people in one? How?" Kulo Tola growled.

"It's actually still me. Except-" Kurai started.

"Except for me to help her!" A voice interrupted the girl. Except, it was Kurai.

"Ugh. This gonna get annoying." Kurai huffed.

"Deal with it." The voice growled.

"Fernis. I thought I recongized you, _sister._" Kulo Tola hissed.

"What?!" Everyone in the room chorused.

"Run that by me again?" Kurai asked.

"The same goes for you, _brother." _Fernis growled, from Kurai's body.

"That just sounded so wrong on so many levels." Kurai said, blinking.

"Get used to it. From here on out, I take over." Queen Fernis said. "Alright Fernis! This is your queen speaking to you! Activate warrior mode!"

The Bey glowed black and suddenly it changed.

"Say hello to Fernis Destructor!" Fernis laughed, taking in the shocked expressions around her.

Fernis was now completely black, the only color being the gold wolf on the face bolt. It had spikes instead of blades, on the top, and spin track.

"I think it's plainly obvious that I have a love for sharp and pointy objects. If only my daughter was that way. She uses her body instead. That can be quite tiring." Fernis sighed.

"Hey! I can hear every word you're saying, you know that right!?" Kurai said indigantly. "So what if I like using my fists!? Is there a rule in the Amazon tribe that says I can't?! Because if there is, I sure don't remember being told about it!"

"You're right. Having split personalities is going to get annoying." Fernis shook her- Kurai's- head.

"Finally! We agree on something!" Kurai huffed.

"Technically, we agreed not to let those wolves after Kenta over there. I could've disagreed and commanded them to attack him..."

"Standing right here!" Kenta snapped. "Really, Kurai? Who does your mom think she is?"

"Watch your tone boy! I can easily summon some wolves here to tear you apart!" Fernis snarled. The Bey responded to her anger and attacked Flame Star, knocking the Bey back and causing it to wobble.

"Uh, mom? Are you, uh, not paying attention to your enemy?" Kurai asked. Then she added, "Okay, calling you a word different from Fernis is really _weird._"

"Huh? Oh yes. Fernis, Supreme move, Death Jaws!" Fernis shouted.

"Supreme move? Death Jaws? When do I get that update?!" Kurai demanded.

"When you become queen." Was the response.

A wolf erupted from the Bey, lunging for Flame Star and crushing it it's jaws. When the wolf disappeared, and the other Bey fell to the ground, it was literally crushed.

"Now, keep your promise and leave us alone." Fernis said, catching her Bey.

"As you wish sister. But if you know me, I will return." Kulo Tola snarled, before he and his gang disappeared into the shadows.

"And now, I shall give you your body back- But let me say something to your friends first. Please? I'll need all control." Fernis requested.

"Uh, okay?" Kurai said uncertainly. Her green eyes were replaced with black ones, her skin becoming tanned.

"Tsubasa, Kenta, Yu, Kyoya, and Ryuuga." The voice was definetly not Kurai's. It was older, wiser. "Several things to say to each of you. And blessings."

Queen Fernis turned to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa Otori. The Blader for Earth Eagle. You once were overcome with darkness, but fought through it. Through Kurai's eyes, I have watched you. Out of all of the men in Ryo's group, I must say, you are the most intellegent. As my final blessing to you, I leave my words of wisedom." A small wisp of gold energy transferred to a shocked Tsubasa.

Fernis stepped towards Kenta.

"Kenta Yumiya, wielder of the Bey Flash Sagittaro. The one and only pupil of Ryuuga, the Dragon Emporer. You have courage and endurance that only the greatest of Bladers can match. As my final blessing to you, I leave my own courage and ablity to never give up." Another wisp of gold energy transferred to Kenta.

"Yu Tendo, the Blader of Flame Libra. A boy who left behind the Dark Nebula. You have unlimited energy, something that every great warrior needs. When I was my daughter's age, I was the same way. I was always ready for battle- But I never could because I had to learn how to control my energy in battle. I have no blessing for you, but some words of advice. Listen to Tsubasa, Dynamis, and Kurai when it comes to venting your emotions. As for your cousin, he was a great spy. You want to know what company he worked for? My tribe, the Amazons. I was heartbroken when I learned that the best spy in the world was killed by my brother and Oniaku. Make me proud and make sure niether of them forget." Fernis turned to Kyoya, who took a step back.

"My nephew. Kyoya Tategami. Wielder of Fang Leone. I'm sorry that my brother was your father, but also glad that a great male Bey warrior was born. You've faced many things in your past, including both mine, and Kurai's rage. When you got your scars, that was me. So I apologize. With your ambition and determination, you'd make a fine student for Kurai, or Ryuuga. I was ambitious at your age as well, determined too. Another thing we have in common, our tempers. Learn to control it, dear boy. If anger clouds your vision in a fight, you'd lose and become terribly hurt, or worse, risking death. So, as well as becoming a pupil of either Kurai or Ryuuga, consider meditation from Tsubasa and Dynamis. And one more thing, watch out for Kurai. She can get herself into more fights than you think." Fernis turned to Ryuuga, who very clearly adverted his eyes.

"And finally, Ryuuga, the Dragon Emporer and wielder of L'Drago Destructor. I see some things my daughter sees in you. You have all the elements of a great fighter and warrior. Ambition, intellegence, temper, determination, energy, courage, and endurance. That's what Kurai sees in you. You can control your temper at times, though you sometimes let it out of control. Kurai has countlessly asked herself that question as to why you do that. Even I have wondered. I only have words of advice to give to you, unfortunetly. Listen to those around you. You'll find that they can be right." Fernis stepped back, looking at the boys shocked faces.

"And now, I shall give Kurai her body back, but she will remain in this appearance until she changes. Her crown shall stay with her as well as her upgraded version of her Bey. But, we shall all see each other again, one day. Good luck to you all." Fernis smiled.

With a flash of black and gold, Kurai was back to normal.

"Mm. What happened? What'd she say?" Kurai asked, drowsily.

"Eh, not much." Kyoya shrugged. "So, you ready to go back to WBBA?"

"Are you kidding me? Damn right I am!" Kurai exclaimed.

Everyone laughed good naturedly.


	24. Chapter 24

"Everyone. I have an announcement to make." Kurai said after everyone had reacquainted. "I want you listen."

She had everyone's attention now.

"I'm returning to my tribe- temporarily. I want you to know, I will be coming back, but I have no idea when. I want to see the ones I was taken from as a child. Then, I will return with my final decision." Kurai held her breath, expecting angry remarks.

She was surprised by a hug from Ryuuga and Kyoya.

"Go for it cuz."

"We'll be here. Just remember us. Always."

"Thank you. I will." Kurai whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Before it became a sobbing fest, Kurai peeled herself out of her friend's grips, after embracing each of them in final goodbyes.

No one had any idea when she would return.


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ! IMPORTANT!

**MY FELLOW READERS! I AM DOING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY SO NOBODY PANIC! IT WILL BE SET FIVE YEARS AFTER THIS STORY, JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

**I HOPE I GET AS MUCH SUPPORT AS I DID IN THIS STORY.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE AND I SHALL GET STARTED ON THE SEQUEL IMMEADIATLY!**

**YOURS TRUELY, **

**shadowritergirl**


End file.
